


Смотря - смотри

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Луны есть странный дар, но это не единственная её проблема.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
\- Хозяин! Он такой спокойный всё время, может, возьмете его на Кубок по квиддичу? – плакала эльфиха, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. - Мальчик так любит квиддич!  
  
У Крауча-старшего мелькнула мысль, что эльфы недаром так выглядят. Огромные глазищи на худеньком личике, полные слез – это зрелище растопит любое сердце.  
  
А может, он просто не хотел признавать, что глуповатая и ничего не значащая улыбка от сильного Империуса, застывшая на лице сына, бесила его еще больше. Неожиданно захотелось, чтобы эта улыбка вобрала хоть немного смысла. Пожалуй, квиддич подходил для этого лучше всего.  
  
\- Хорошо, - грубовато ответил он Винки. – Но ты отвечаешь за него головой, не дай Мерлин, кто-то его услышит. Я и так сильно подставился с этой Бертой. Куда она еще пропала…  
  
Мысли Крауча-старшего тут же изменили направление и он, бормоча что-то под нос, вышел из комнаты. Ад. Его собственный дом превратился в ад, в котором ему приходилось избегать всего – комнаты жены и болезненных воспоминаний, комнаты сына и его самого с глуповато-счастливым лицом, эльфихи Винки и её укоризненного взгляда. Как часто ему хотелось задержаться или вовсе заночевать на работе!  
  
Гулкие комнаты дома пугали его, но другого у него не было. И этот дом хранил в себе счастливые воспоминания, как высохший до черноты листок хранит в себе лето.  
  
Когда-то очень давно он вместе с женой радовался, что сын растет умненьким и сообразительным. Вместе с женой он радовался его успехам, не умея, как она, выражать это словами. Неужели он теперь никогда не сможет сказать сыну, что действительно любил его, действительно верил, что мальчик вырастет хорошей опорой ему и матери?  
  
Что-то всё время мешало ему перешагнуть через себя и сказать это вслух. Крауч замер над кружкой кофе. Он решил сделать это сейчас. Пусть поздно, пусть ему придется пересилить себя…  
  
Сын был в комнате один и, казалось, изучал пол. С лица всё так же не сходила улыбка, но теперь она заставляла отца думать скорее о болезненной гримасе. Видимо, Винки отправилась за обедом или уже покормила его…  
  
Обычно Крауч-старший избегал обращать внимание на то, как протекало существование узников в их совместной темнице. И жизнь Винки, чье заключение было желанным, и невольного выбирать сына, и его самого, чье заключение было долгом.  
Но сейчас отец решительно остановился перед сыном.  
  
\- Я… - начал он. – Я… - слова никак не желали выходить из горла, словно обросли колючим терном за те годы, которые так и прошли в молчании. – Ты… Я…  
  
Сын поднял голову. Улыбка оставалась на месте, а вот в глазах на мгновение промелькнуло что-то непонятное. Узнавание, горечь?  
  
Отец не успел понять - что, потому что первой реакцией оказалось выхватить палочку и снова наложить Империус. Глаза снова стали бессмысленными, а желание сказать сыну про то, как он его любит и как гордился его школьными успехами, пропало.  
  
«Как-нибудь в другой раз, - утешил себя Крауч-старший. – Еще успею».  
  
Через несколько дней должен был состояться Кубок по квиддичу, и его проведение сейчас тревожило Крауча куда больше. Да еще этот Людо Бэгмен…  
  
Крауч поморщился и вернулся на кухню к остывшему кофе.  
  
А в своей комнате Барти Крауч-младший отвел глаза от пола и медленно встал. Он сделал несколько шагов по комнате и размял шею наклонами головы вправо-влево. Это были обычные и ничего не значащие упражнения, которые маг делал по заданию отца каждый день, чтобы не застаивалась кровь.  
  
Необычным было то, что сегодня отец забыл дать сыну это задание.  
  
***  
Никогда не умел вести дневник, да и зачем? Поверять свою душу бумаге, которую может прочесть любой? А зачем вообще это делать? Если знаешь, что все правильно, то и душу поверять не надо.  
  
Маменька всегда вздыхала, мол, молчуном растет. Скрытный. Может, хоть дневник ведет. Наверное, искала его не раз. Но нет, мам, я дневника не вел. Хотя даже жаль иногда, так хочется порой прочитать какие-нибудь записи школьных времен, где мне всё понятно и всё правильно.  
  
Сейчас не правильно. Нет, совсем неправильно. Я заперт в собственном доме, словно нашкодивший мальчишка, а ты, мама, ты умерла. И не знаю, что злит меня больше - что ты умерла из-за меня, или то, что отец определил такую меру моему поступку. Как будто я был всего лишь мелким хулиганом, а не Упивающимся смертью.  
  
Я знал, что меня поймет разве что Белла. «Чудак, - скажет любой другой. – Радоваться надо, что из Азкабана вышел».  
  
Ну так я вроде бы и рад, и в то же время… Я хотел сделать что-то значительное. Что-то, после чего отец не смог бы относиться ко мне с таким безразличием. Вначале я учился хорошо, потом плохо, потом блестяще сдал СОВ. Ему было наплевать. Я пытался играть в квиддич, взрывал котлы у Слагхорна и был пойман за отравлением школьных сов. Отец хмурился, шевелил желваками, но ничего не говорил. Я был мальчишкой, всегда им был - но не собирался им оставаться.  
  
Упивающиеся смертью – это было… значительно. Отец боялся их, ненавидел, он хотел извести их под корень. О да, это должно было сделать меня важной персоной. Но я уже порядочно повзрослел, чтобы понять – не стоит бросать ему в лицо правду о себе, достаточно упиваться этим наедине с собой.  
  
Жаль, жаль, что тогда у меня не было дневника. Я бы почитал последние счастливые строки. С Лордом все было правильно, всё так, как должно было быть. Он всегда оказывал внимание и почет каждому отличившемуся, вне зависимости от его ранга, места и сил.  
  
Я помню, как мы возвращались из дома этих Лонгботтомов. Меня немного тошнило, хотелось напиться, но Белла легонько подталкивала меня в спину, жарко шепча на ухо:  
«Не дрейфь, паренек, за повелителя и в Азкабан не страшно, правда?»  
  
Я кивал, опьяненный мыслями о том, как будет гордиться Лорд, когда вернется, и как будет ужасаться событиям этой ночи отец, сам того не ведая, поднимая меня на своих весах на один уровень с теми, кого так страшится. Мне казалось, не страшно сесть в Азкабан, ведь это позволяло мне чувствовать, что я тоже опасен.  
  
Мною будут пугать детишек, отец с матерью не произнесут моего имени за столом…  
  
Ох, мама.  
  
Эти колдографии на твоем столике, на стенах дома… Я возненавидел их почти так же сильно, как возненавидел свою детскую комнату, в которой провел столько лет. На них счастливая семья, улыбающаяся мама и иногда с нами вместе – отец. Я на всех колдографиях очень молодой и улыбчивый. Совсем не похож на того, какого вижу теперь в зеркале.  
  
Да, насколько я возненавидел колдографии, настолько же полюбил зеркала. В зеркалах отражался настоящий я. Не такой молодой, не такой глупый и счастливый. Каждая моя морщинка – это моя дань Господину. Лощеные чинуши, которые забавы ради играли в Упивающихся Смертью, но не были верны Господину и отреклись, продолжая беззаботную жизнь, – они заплатят за это. А я заплатил своим горем и своей матерью…  
  
Я трясу головой, словно это может помочь отогнать неотвязные мысли о матери. Теперь мой Господин где-то рядом, я чувствую его приближение, я должен ему помочь. Несомненно, после этого я стану его правой рукой.  
  
Я стану… О, отец успеет пожалеть о том, что недооценивал сына. Возможно, он даже не умрет. А будет долгие годы жить под Империусом, как жил я, его единственный сын!..  
  
А я наконец-то смогу занять достойное меня место в магическом обществе.  
  
А еще…  
  
Я смогу написать на могильном камне матери её имя, стерев свое.  
  
***  
  
\- Я достал билеты на Кубок по квиддичу, - Ксенофилиус Лавгуд смущенно помахал двумя плотными яркими кусками бумаги, на которых сияли выпуклые золотые буквы. – Не самые лучшие места, но…  
  
\- Ах, пап, ну чего ты, - Луна обвила руками шею отца и прижалась лбом к его лбу. – Я бы обошлась и без поездки на кубок, честно, - прошептала она, глядя ему в глаза. – Я не такая уж ярая болельщица.  
  
\- В первую очередь, ты не такая уж хорошая врунишка, - улыбнулся отец, освобождаясь из объятий дочери. – Просто ты знаешь, что дела в «Придире» идут не очень хорошо, и почему-то уверена, что экономить я должен на семье.  
  
Ксенофилиус всегда говорил «на семье», хотя речь давно шла об одной Луне, но дочь никогда его не поправляла.  
  
\- И когда едем? – Луна взяла с плиты пузатенький чайник и придирчиво рассмотрела, словно прямо сейчас собираясь складывать вещи.  
  
\- Завтра рано утром, - Ксенофилиус снова виновато улыбнулся. – Пару неделек поживем на свежем воздухе, в палатке. Там в палатках уже живет часть магов, которые приехали совсем издалека, и… и другие, - неловко закончил он, не желая снова говорить о стоимости билетов, - это было для него куда более больной темой, чем для Луны.  
  
А девочку больше волновало то, как отец переживал за неё.  
  
\- Отлично, - улыбнувшись, Луна поставила чайник на место. – Мы давно никуда не выбирались вместе.  
  
«С тех пор, как погибла твоя мама», - чуть не сказал Ксенофилиус, но лишь быстро кивнул.  
  
Они молча попили чай, после чего Ксенофилиус смущенно кашлянул.  
  
\- Милая, надо подобрать магловскую одежду, чтобы мы не выделялись, - сообщил он. – Палатка у нас есть, а ты что возьмешь, чтобы не заскучать до Матча?  
  
\- Пап, с одеждой не заморачивайся, - Луна слегка сощурилась и пристально посмотрела на плечо отца. Ксенофилиус замер, чтобы не мешать дочери. – Маглы тоже одеваются по-разному, я на магловедении проходила. Просто не будем надевать мантии. А я возьму с собой дневник, мне многое необходимо записать.  
  
\- А… кхм, - опасливо кашлянул мистер Лавгуд. – Луна, детка, э-э… кто там сейчас у меня?..  
  
\- Я всё время забываю, как они называются, - досадливо сморщилась девочка. – Такие желтенькие в мелкую зеленую крапинку…  
  
\- Кастикосик, - кивнул Ксенофилиус и заметно расслабился. – Ты это… Заметишь этороза, ну, который с бурыми шипами и волосками на ножках, обязательно меня предупреди. Ужас до чего их не люблю.  
  
\- Конечно, папа, - кивнула Луна. – А за что ты их не любишь? Ты ведь их даже не видишь?  
  
\- Это трудно объяснить, - замялся Ксенофилиус. – Давай поговорим завтра? Нас ждет небольшое путешествие пешком до портала, тогда и…  
  
\- Хорошо, - Луна почти никогда не спорила с отцом. – Пойду соберу вещи.  
  
\- Да, точно, - обрадовался отец. – И я тоже кое-что еще должен уложить.  
  
Через два часа домик Лавгудов уже спал.  
  
Утром Луна встала раньше отца, чтобы успеть соорудить завтрак и приготовить в дорогу полный термос горячего кофе. Отец каждый раз испуганно охал, что его маленькая девочка старается хозяйничать в доме, который только благодаря этому сохранял видимость уютного мирка, а не временного жилища, но Луна понимала, что Ксенофилиусу, чаще сидящему в редакции, чем передвигающемуся пешком, будет тяжело без бодрящего напитка.  
  
Трава, мокрая от росы, приятно пружинила под ногами, покрывая сверкающими капельками кеды обоих путешественников. Ксенофилиус тихонько вздыхал, понимая, что скоро капли впитаются в материю и до портала они дойдут с мокрыми ногами, а Луна вертела головой, и, похоже, её совсем не смущали намокающие кеды.  
  
\- Папа, ты обещал поговорить, - невозмутимо заметила девочка, когда они поднялись на холм, а солнце окончательно подсушило еле заметную в траве тропку.  
  
\- Обещал, - Ксенофилиус, запыхавшись, вытащил огромный синий в белую клетку платок и вытер пот со лба. – Но, милая, мы уже несколько раз говорили на эту тему.  
  
\- Но другие не только не верят мне, но и не чувствуют присутствия всех этих существ, - возразила Луна, смахивая что-то с отцовской руки. – Я ощущаю себя глупо.  
  
\- Ха! – Ксенофилиус махнул рукой. – Ты никогда не думала о том, почему почти никто из маглов не видит и не чувствует боггартов, колпаков, леших? А ведь их сказки при этом существуют! Думаешь, хорошо работает отдел Министерства по вопросам секретности?  
  
\- Ну да, - Луна удивленно подняла брови. – А разве нет?  
  
\- Так принято думать, - Лавгуд хмыкнул, выражая свое отношение к министерству. – Горстка магов не может переловить всех боггартов в своих домах, а докси в шторах – это просто погибель. Я еще не говорю обо всех остальных милых тварях, которых вы проходите в школе. Вы ведь уже изучали раздражар?  
  
Луна медленно кивнула.  
  
\- Вот и представь, какой переполох вызвали бы раздражары у маглов, - торжествующе воскликнул Ксенофилиус. – А как их спрячешь? Каждого на цепочку посадишь? Нет! Просто маглы их не видят, и всё! И воздействия их не чувствуют.  
  
\- Стоп, - Луна встала как вкопанная. – А как же истории про привидения, лепреконов и прочие? Правда, им не верят… - Луна замолчала и изумленно уставилась на отца.  
  
\- Ага, - обрадовался Ксенофилиус. – Догадалась? Умница моя. Просто среди маглов есть те, кто восприимчивее – они видят то, что им не положено. Но верить… верят им не больше, чем тебе твои одноклассники. А ведь наверняка есть что-то, чего не видишь даже ты. Я даже боюсь представить, каково полностью прямое пространство…  
  
\- Прямое пространство? – Луна снова пошла вперед, стараясь подстроиться под более широкий шаг отца.  
  
\- Ну да, - Ксенофилиус смущенно пощипал бородку. – Это моя теория. Пространство смято… смято вот так, - он решительно сжал в руке кусок бумаги. – Я изучал историю не только по магам, но и по маглам, - добавил он стеснительно. – Только самое основное и по крохам, но мне пока хватило, чтобы провести ограничение. Самый плотный шарик из пространства – у больных аутизмом.  
  
\- Не слышала о такой болезни, - решительно помотала головой Луна, перепрыгивая через кочку.  
  
– Конечно, не слышала, - согласился отец. – Это болезнь встречается только у маглов и сквибов. Судя по тому, что она занесена в список тяжелых заболеваний, маглам моя теория ничего не даст. На самом деле маглы же почти никогда не страдают от того, что они не маги. Они просто не знают, что может быть иначе. Так и больные аутизмом. Их мир сжат до минимума, но они этого не знают, если родные и близкие своим состраданием не пытаются заставить их понять свою ущербность. Но сейчас это к нам никакого отношения не имеет. Я пока не знаю, куда отнести младенцев и тех, кого поцеловали дементоры…  
  
При этих словах Луна зябко передернула плечами.  
  
– Но дальше идут обычные маглы, – отец слегка расправил комок бумаги. – Их пространство искажено настолько, что они видят только часть существующего на самом деле. Дальше идем мы, маги, - листочек расправился еще немного. – Потом такие, как ты… - листочек стал почти ровным. – И те, о которых я не слышал, но уверен, что они есть.  
  
\- Интересно, что видят они, - заметила Луна, осторожно отбирая у отца замусоленный и помятый билет. – Наверное, на самом деле тут сейчас такая толкучка… - Она обвела взглядом поле, через которое шел их путь.  
  
\- Э-э…да, - нервно кивнул Ксенофилиус. – Я еще думаю, что все эмоции для кого-то должны также быть материальными, ведь их высасывают или отдают даже люди, но делают это непроизвольно. Интересно было бы взглянуть…  
  
\- Не уверена, - покачала головой Луна. – Думаю, что это ужасно выглядит. Мне вполне хватает того, что вижу я.  
  
\- Да-да, - торопливо согласился Лавгуд. – Но скажи, неужели плохо видеть вещи такими, какие они есть? Помнишь, тогда, на Диагон-аллее?..  
  
\- Когда я назвала незнакомого волшебника волком, - слегка улыбнувшись, кивнула Луна. – Маленькая была, глупая. Оборотень же не виноват, что он оборотень. Только я потом поняла, что оборотни разные. Вот профессор Люпин на волка похож не был, только зрачки глаз у него были желтые и уши заостренные и серой шерстью покрыты, как и тыльная сторона ладоней. А тот был волк волком.  
  
\- Да, это интересно, - Ксенофилиус снова стер пот с лица клетчатым платком и поправил лямки магического рюкзака, вместившего весь их скарб. – Просто получается, что суть человека в том, кто он на самом деле. Ну представь себе, вот ты спишь и ты бодрствуешь. Наверняка кто-то решит, что это два разных существа – ты спящая и ты не спящая. Но это не так! А тут всё зависит от того, кто в ком спит – волк в человеке или человек в волке. Когда спит волк в человеке, это случай мистера Люпина. Он человек, но в полнолуние волк просыпается. А если наоборот, то волк до полнолуния просто живет в человеке, который спит. Привычки у такого человека волчьи, кровожадность. Оборотничество его радует, а не заставляет страдать. И в полнолуние человек засыпает настолько, что позволяет волку вырваться. Понятно?  
  
\- Вообще-то не очень, - честно призналась Луна. – Зато мы уже пришли. – Она помахала перед носом отца старой консервной банкой.  
  
***  
Здравствуй, дорогой дневник! Вот мы и снова вместе. Ты скучал без меня? Я не думала расставаться с тобой еще до каникул, но ты же знаешь, как любят мальчики играть с чужими вещами, особенно с моими. Папа говорит, что они так ухаживают, потому что я красавица.  
  
Не знаю, мне сложно судить, но мне кажется, им не стоило уносить все мои ботинки и тебя. С ботинками вообще как-то глупо получается – второй год одно и то же.  
  
С другой стороны, теперь я точно не заболею, потому что закаленная. И к тому же экзамен по трансфигурации я сдала лучше всех. Профессор Макгонагалл очень была удивлена, но я ведь перед уроками обязательно трансфигурировала бумажные кораблики в туфли. Что и говорить, бумажные кораблики я тоже делаю лучше всех, но вряд ли это кому-то интересно.  
  
Дорогой мой дневничок, хочешь, я расскажу, какие все странные? Ну, про нарглов ты знаешь. Удивительно, что, как оказалось, никто не видит и половины того, что вижу я. Я пишу «никто», но на самом деле это означает, что никто из тех, с кем я общаюсь. Это ужасно - чувствовать себя лишней везде. Хорошо, что папа знает про всё то, что я вижу.  
  
Когда я была маленькая, мы как-то ездили в Лондон и ходили по Диагон Аллее. И вдруг нам навстречу вышел волк. Самый настоящий, но сказочный. Как в книжках, которые читала мне мама. Волк шел прямо, на голове у него была шляпа, а сам он одет был в мантию. Ну и дурочка я была, когда закричала «волк!».  
  
Волк страшно ощерился, отчего стали заметны длинные желтые клыки, и грубым голосом спросил у мамы, почему она плохо воспитывает ребенка. Мама извинилась, а когда господин волк ушел, присела рядом со мной на корточки и попросила никогда больше не кричать на улице.  
  
Дома такое почти никогда не случалось, дома была проблема с нарглами, кастикосиками, - эторозами и другими мелкими тварями, чьи названия я не помню. Они шныряют по дому, залазят на людей и чувствуют себя комфортно, словно так и должно быть.  
  
Папа нашел древний труд одного ученого с совершенно непроизносимым именем, который описывал этих существ. Правда, этот маг, который жил сотни лет назад, совершенно не умел рисовать. Поэтому всё, что я вижу, приходится искать в этой книге по описаниям.  
  
Папа говорит, что когда-нибудь достанет думосброс, но не уверен, что в нем будут отражаться те мои воспоминания, которые находятся в других искривлениях пространства. Это так сложно, дорогой мой дневничок!  
  
А в школе не так. В школе постоянно происходят какие-то странности, которые кажутся мне совершенно обычными и наоборот. Вот как с профессором Люпином. Ну как мне могло прийти в голову, что другие не знают, что он оборотень, если мне это стало ясно с первого взгляда? Я несколько раз за учебный год пробиралась к его покоям в полнолуние, надеясь, что он будет выглядеть иначе. Мне повезло на третий раз – дверь была немного приоткрыта.  
  
Мне стыдно писать об этом, дневничок, но он был точно такой же, только без одежды. Только лежал он на полу, подтянув колени к груди. Почуяв меня, он поднял голову, но тут же опустил обратно на руки. Я была уверена, что он меня заметил, но на следующем занятии всё было точно так же как всегда.  
  
А еще в конце года, когда мы ехали домой, я заметила, что самые известные гриффиндорцы разделились: Гарри Поттер, его подруга Грейнджер и брат Джинни Рон ехали вместе, а их обычного спутника – толстенького неопрятного мага с усталым испуганным лицом – с ними не было. Странно. А я была уверена, что это специальный охранник, приставленный к Гарри Поттеру. Чего только не происходит.  
  
И вообще, дневничок, я надеюсь, что смогу научиться отличать то, что видят остальные, от того, что они не видят. Наверное, так мне было бы легче.  
  
Уфф, сколько я написала. В следующий раз напишу только после Кубка. Надеюсь, это будет весело. А я побегу, Финниганы приглашают на чай.  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Перед тем, как навсегда освободиться, все ведут себя по-разному. Кто-то бежит из места заточения, чтобы никогда больше не видеть его, а кто-то, точно зная, что больше никогда сюда не вернется, задерживается на мгновение, чтобы запомнить каждую щель и царапину на стене.  
  
Барти Крауч-младший относился ко второму типу людей. И немудрено, ведь местом его заточения была комната, в которой он вырос. Пара детских рисунков еще висела на стене, хотя почти всё остальное – грамоты, колдографии – было безжалостно снято. О том, что они были, эти грамоты, эти колдографии, говорили лишь темные пятна на обоях, которые не выцвели под рамками.  
  
Вот овальное пятно – здесь висела колдография, где маленький светловолосый мальчик машет ручонкой, сидя на коленях матери. Барти осторожно коснулся пальцем прохладной стены и машинально обвел пятно по краю.  
  
А вот тот прямоугольник – результаты СОВ. Мама сняла оттуда рисунок, который Барти нарисовал задолго до школы, и повесила результаты, которыми гордилась, на самое видное место в комнате сына. И Барти знал, что тот рисунок тоже не канул в Лету, а был повешен в комнате матери над прикроватным столиком.  
  
Он был уверен, что рисунок висит там как прежде, но проверить не посмел. Дверь в комнату матери была заперта в тот день, когда они с отцом вернулись из Азкабана. Отец тогда молчал, только слегка дергающееся левое веко и плотно сжатые губы выдавали то, что он чувствовал. Дверь была заперта не заклинанием, а обычной магловской щеколдой, но даже теперь, когда Господин освободил Барти от заточения в доме отца, никто не мог помочь младшему Краучу преодолеть эту преграду.  
  
И дело было не в замках и охранных заклинаниях. Барти знал, что за дверью. Знал, потому что именно эти воспоминания удалось уберечь от дементоров, именно эту комнату он представлял ярче всего. Он не заглядывал в неё со школьных лет, но хорошо представлял вазу с увядшими цветами – вряд ли Винки рискнула бы убирать в комнате после ухода хозяйки, пожухлые лепестки на ворсистом ковре, незаправленную постель и его колдографию на столике.  
  
\- Скорее, - раздался шепот от двери.  
  
Барти кинул взгляд на приземистого толстоватого мага, который, привычно согнувшись, просунул голову в дверной прием и призывно махал рукой.  
  
Молодой Крауч едва заметно поморщился. До чего обидно, что не он, а вот этот жалкий человечишка первым нашел Господина и помог ему вернуться в Англию. Ах, если бы он только смог раньше научиться избавляться от Империуса… А теперь придется разговаривать с этим… как там его. Петтигрю. Кажется, он учился на последнем курсе, когда Барти только пошел в Хогвартс. А может, не учился. Кто такого упомнит.  
  
\- Ну что тебе? – сухо поинтересовался Барти, резко отдергивая руку от стены и пряча её за пазухой, словно потянувшись за палочкой.  
  
\- Хозяин сказал присмотреть за этим. Возможно, я даже некоторое время поживу в этой комнате. Или в его комнате, - ноздри Петтигрю раздувались от жадного возбуждения, а кончик носа неприятно подрагивал.  
  
В голосе же подобострастные нотки смешивались с неожиданно проявившимися властными. Вместе это звучало смешно и отчего-то страшно.  
  
\- Хоть в обеих, - небрежно ответил Барти, думая о том, что это очень символично – оставить воспоминания о детстве и заточении гибнуть в руках полного ничтожества. – Оборотное зелье готово?  
  
Лицо Питера на мгновение исказилось, словно в ответ на небрежное превосходство Крауча-младшего, но он всё-таки ответил:  
  
\- Давно готово. А ты справишься с Хмури?  
  
Господина не было поблизости, поэтому Крауч позволил себе небольшую мальчишескую выходку. Он наклонился к подошедшему ближе Петтигрю и страшным шепотом произнес:  
\- А вот сейчас и увидим… Бу!  
  
Петтигрю тоненько взвизгнул и отскочил от Крауча.  
  
«Псих ненормальный, - пробурчал он себе под нос, выуживая сосуд с Оборотным зельем и отдавая его Барти. - Ничуть не лучше мародеров».  
  
Крауч уже не слушал его, потому что тоска, которую он слегка спугнул издевкой над Хвостом, вернулась назад и прочно заняла свое место в сердце. Странно, но хоть Барти был абсолютно уверен в том, что всё правильно, тяжесть в груди не оставляла его. Запахнув поплотнее мантию, Крауч вышел за Петтигрю в ночь.  
  
***  
После ухода Уизли, я наконец-то смог спокойно вздохнуть. Конечно, расслабляться нельзя, министерский явно очень спешил вернуться туда, откуда его так срочно вызвали, поэтому он быстро успокоил зачарованные мною мусорные баки и наскоро изменил память полицейским. В Хогвартсе так спешить никто и никуда не будет, придется исполнять роль аккуратнее и виртуознее.  
  
Я подошел к зеркалу. Ну и физиономия! Да еще этот глаз, который то и дело словно со скуки смотрит внутрь, проникая своим взглядом если не в мысли, то в печенку точно.  
  
Конечно, стоило подождать и убедиться, что никто из министерских не заявится уточнить, всё ли хорошо у старого аврора, но времени и так было слишком мало. Я медленно прошелся по комнате, пытаясь привыкнуть к грузному телу и деревянной ноге, такой тяжелой с её окованной ступней. Чтобы изображать человека, надо хоть немного, но быть им. Это мне было известно еще с Хогвартса.  
  
Наверное, после того, как родной отец засадил меня в Азкабан, его и мать притворно жалели, повторяя что-то слащавое вроде: «А в школьные годы казался таким хорошим мальчиком, и ведь не скажешь…» Не скажешь, глупцы. Конечно, не скажешь, потому что я и был им – был этим хорошим мальчиком. Я думал как хороший мальчик, учился как он. Ложился спать, думая об уроках и том, как получше ответить на Трансфигурации, вставал с этими же мыслями. Я был им, но он – он не был мной.  
  
Так и теперь, ходя по захламленному и заставленному жилищу Хмури, я пытался стать им. Завтра. Завтра у меня хватит сил, чтобы наложить на него достаточно сильный Империус, завтра я узнаю ответы на самые основные вопросы, а сегодня я должен попытаться стать им сам. Без помощи.  
  
Я провел пальцем по пыльной поверхности подоконника, легким движением палочки очистил чашки от плесени и следов напитков. Когда и кто из них пил, если сам Аластор всегда пьет из своей фляжки? Или дома он мог позволить себе немного свободы?  
  
Я почувствовал, что губы кривит неуверенная улыбка. Точнее, левую половину губ, правая сторона лица осталась неподвижной. Говорить и даже думать о свободе других людей казалось странным и в то же время удивительно веселым занятием. Если вдуматься, вряд ли старый аврор был свободнее до того, как оказался обездвижен моим заклинанием.  
  
Я как-то слышал от Каркарова выражение «Человек в футляре». Понятия не имею, что хотел сказать этим этот паршивый умник с севера, но думаю, трусливая гнида была бы рада тому, что Хмури станет «Человеком в сундуке» - невелика разница. Впрочем, доставлять радость предателю не входит в мои планы, просто свобода… свобода в том, что я могу думать, что сделаю или не сделаю, если только захочу.  
  
Мне предстоит не просто стать Аластором Хмури. Мне предстоит стать старым аврором, который учит детей в школе. И не на день, не на два, а на целый год. Я глубоко вздохнул и снова вернулся к зеркалу.  
  
\- Я должен научить этих щенков жизни, - проговорил я прямо в лицо Хмури, который отразился в холодном стекле, и сам поразился хриплому надтреснутому голосу. – Я должен защищать Га…кррх… Гарри Поттера. Я ненавижу этих Упивающихся смертью, которые трусливо расползлись по своим норам и остались на свободе! Ненавижу их!  
  
Я внезапно понял, что с ненавистью у меня выходит куда лучше и получается прямо как у самого Аластора. Наверное, потому что мы по разным причинам, но оба люто ненавидим эти отбросы общества. Отражение аврора ухмыльнулось мне – похоже, мы с ним сработаемся. Я наконец-то почувствовал, что руки перестали дрожать, а лицо уже не кажется инородной маской. Да, задание будет сложным, но вполне выполним.  
  
\- Наше здоровье, Аластор, - теперь надтреснутый голос пугал меня гораздо меньше, и только прикосновение к холодной зеркальной глади связывало меня с действительностью. – Завтра. Это будет завтра.  
  
Я наконец-то избавился от необходимости говорить сам с собой, что в пустом доме было немного жутковатым даже для меня.  
  
Хозяин останется доволен, я его не подведу.  
  
И это не будет слабостью, если сегодня я не лягу спать и просто посижу в кресле. Посижу один в тишине, но не потому, что надо, а потому, что это и есть моя свобода.  
  
***  
  
\- Ты там осторожнее, моя дорогая, - Ксенофилиус с любовью дотронулся до худенького плеча, осторожно поправил воротничок блузки. – У вас много новых лиц в школе будет, а люди, они всякие бывают, ты же знаешь.  
  
\- Конечно, - Луна приподнялась на цыпочки и чмокнула отца в нос. – Папочка, не переживай, я слова лишнего не скажу.  
  
\- Ты, главное, пиши почаще, - Ксенофилиус зябко поежился, хотя на Кинг-Кроссе было совсем не холодно. – Я всегда помогу советом.  
  
Хогвартс-экспресс призывно загудел, позволив Луне избежать ответа. Она только еще раз чмокнула отца в кончик носа и побежала к вагону. Поездка предстояла долгая, а найти купе, в котором не было этих маленьких склизких тлей, которыми просто кишели поезда, было нелегко. А еще нужно выбрать такое, где нет слизеринцев, к которым постоянно липло столько странных существ, что у Луны начинало рябить в глазах.  
  
Совсем другое дело – ехать от станции Хогсмид до Хогвартса. Луна надеялась, что снова сможет попасть в карету, которую везет её любимец.  
  
«Как ты их различаешь», - всё время растерянно чешет в затылке Хагрид, а Луна лишь молча улыбается в ответ, не понимая, как их можно путать.  
  
А потом снова подниматься по лестнице Хогвартса, на которой мелькают едва уловимые глазом домовые эльфы. Луне всегда кажется, что из-за того, что она их видит, она может случайно наступить на одного или они собьют её с ног. Но каждый раз все проходит гладко.  
  
Луна садится за стол своего факультета, не слишком прислушиваясь к шляпе. Иногда ей кажется, что шляпа совсем уже неживая, а за неё говорят те две твари, похожие на перламутровые пуговицы, притаившиеся у тульи старой развалины. Хорошо, что её никто не задевает, никто не тычет локтем в бок, призывая слушать – пожалуй, иногда есть плюсы в том, что с тобой никому не хочется общаться. Хотя бы один плюс, но точно есть.  
  
Луна приветливо улыбается одноклассникам, но привычка смотреть на других более ярких существ, делает её совершенно недосягаемой для окружающих. И, похоже, её приветливость кажется чем-то потусторонним.  
  
А уж что говорить о том, как она ест! Совершенно одинаковые на вид листья салата делятся на две горки, одну из которых Луна с аппетитом поедает, а вторую оставляет нетронутой на тарелке, и так почти с любой едой. Первые пару недель пребывания Луны в Хогвартсе одноклассники и ребята постарше интересовались, почему она так ест, но, после подробного рассказа о сине-красной тле, которая прилипает к листьям салата, и волосатых червях, живущих на жареной картошке и обожающих корнишоны, вопросы отпали сами собой, а равенкловцы надолго перестали есть салат и картошку. Смеялись над Луной, подтрунивали друг над другом, но не ели.  
  
Так всё было и в этот раз. Луна села за стол, не замечая свободного пространства, которое тут же образовалось рядом. Достала «Придиру», чтобы спокойно дождаться ужина, не следя за распределением первокурсников. Всё равно всё важное повторят еще несколько раз старосты и болтушки-соседки.  
  
Внезапно прямо во время речи Дамблдора дверь в Большой зал отворилась, пропуская прихрамывающего мага, который выглядел на удивление эксцентричным даже в Хогвартсе, где повидали разных преподавателей. Еще бы - со своим дико вращающимся волшебным глазом и когтистой лапой, выглядывающей из-под брючины, с лицом, испещренным шрамами и буграми.  
  
Тяжелой поступью он прошел мимо стола Равенкло, чтобы присоединиться к другим профессорам за праздничным ужином. Когда он, с силой опираясь на посох, прохромал мимо Луны, девочка даже на мгновение привстала. Глаза её были широко раскрыты и глядели прямо в это жутковатое лицо. Длилось все пару мгновений и было замечено разве что её смешливыми соседками, которые тут же зашептали:  
  
\- Полоумная влюбилась!  
  
Легкий шепот донес до Луны имя, которое тут же громогласно произнес Дамблдор.  
Аластор Хмури был довольно известным аврором, как она поняла из перешептываний. И не было ничего удивительного в том, что она никогда не видела его раньше.  
  
Директор Дамблдор не дал им даже рассмотреть нового профессора, громогласно объявив, что в этом году в школе будет проходить Турнир трех волшебников. Почти у всех это сообщение вызвало какие-то эмоции: многие гриффиндорцы вскочили со своих мест и зашумели, слизеринцы высокомерно улыбались – почти для них всех это давно не было новостью, хаффлпаффцы рассеянно переглядывались и были готовы слушать.  
  
Спокойнее всего было за столом Равенкло, ведь большинство уже читало про эти турниры, а скучными вечерами прошлого учебного года, когда нельзя было покидать гостиную, старшекурсники рассказывали самое интересное остальным.  
  
Луна по-прежнему не особо вслушивалась в речь Дамблдора, исподтишка разглядывая Хмури. Услышав про ограничение по возрасту, равенкловцы с её края стола совершенно успокоились.  
  
\- Мама привыкла встречать меня на каникулах живым и со всеми конечностями, - выразил общее мнение факультета Терри Бут. – Жалко будет её разочаровывать, тем более за такую, прямо скажем, не умопомрачительную сумму.  
  
Шум за столом гриффиндорцев говорил о том, что им подобный подход был незнаком. Луна покачала головой. Её одноклассники уже уткнулись в долгожданные тарелки с едой, запахи тревожили ноздри, но Луна еще не притронулась к еде, продолжая изучать нового профессора.  
  
А Аластор Хмури совсем не замечал стол Равенкло, словно этого факультета и вовсе не было на свете. Пока он аккуратно ел, поставив свой собственный потертый котелок рядом с золотыми хогвартскими тарелками, собственный глаз смотрел только перед собой, в то время как волшебный яростно метался между столами Гриффиндора и Слизерина.  
  
\- Обычное дело, - облизывая ложку, вполголоса заметил Бут, который сидел всего через пару человек от Луны. – Мы несчастные заумные тихони и не интересны даже параноидальным аврорам.  
  
\- А мне кажется, это очень мило, когда мужчина сам готовит, - ответила ему русоголовая соседка, наморщив носик. – С мужем, который сам готовит, никаких хлопот не бывает. Если он еще и заклинание, штопающее носки, знает, то вообще просто золото!  
  
\- Агата, знаешь, ты права - с таким, как этот Аластор Хмури, у жены никаких проблем не будет. Потому что он её убьет на месте, как только обнаружит в своей спальне, - хохотнул Бут, накладывая себе порцию цветной капусты в сухарях. – Знаешь, что про него говорят?  
  
Луна прислушалась, но Терри дальше рассказывал уже на ухо очкастой Агате, отчего та беспрерывно смущенно хихикала, словно он не делился сплетнями, а щекотал её. Луна вздохнула и положила себе кусок курицы. Соседки вовсю обсуждали нового учителя, гадая, что он ест из своего котелка и насколько тяжело найти себе подружку, будучи таким уродом. Обычные девчоночьи сплетни.  
  
Мальчики подходили к этому вопросу серьезнее. Их волновало, не делают ли проблемы в личной жизни и вынужденная диета их нового преподавателя таким же гнусным типом, как зельевар, и не будет ли это сказываться на оценках. Упомянутый зельевар злобно зыркал на нового соседа, что, впрочем, дальновидные равенкловцы рассматривали лишь как очередную угрозу факультетским баллам.  
  
Про Турнир волшебников никто не вспоминал до самого вечера. Да и в гостиной его обсуждали только старшеклассники и те, кто не мог дождаться приезда гостей из других волшебных школ и беспрестанно об этом говори.  
  
***  
  
Вот мы и снова в Хогвартсе, дорогой дневничок.  
  
На тебя опять косились мои одноклассницы, но мне кажется, что довольно странно столько лет вспоминать дневник Джинни Уизли.  
  
Да, мы все завели дневники на первом курсе, у девочек была такая мода, а я в любом случае собиралась записывать всё интересное. Да, все, кроме меня бросили их после истории с Джинни Уизли. История была и правда занимательная, но это не повод коситься на тебя, мой дорогой дневничок, верно?  
  
Но хватит об этом. Мне просто странно каждый раз убеждаться, что большинство моих знакомых не способно видеть дальше своего носа, но при этом уверено в своей прозорливости.  
  
Лучше я расскажу о последних событиях. Из нашей комнаты переехала Генриетта, ну, ты её помнишь. Она как-то оставила с десяток отпечатков губ на твоем чистом листке, чтобы избавиться от излишков помады. Какое счастье, что она решила жить в другой комнате. Вокруг неё всегда вился рой этих мелких бесформенных серых существ, которые питаются ароматами духов и частичками пудры.  
  
Хотя, конечно же, я хочу написать вовсе не про Генриетту, ну её вместе с духами и помадой. У нас новый учитель по ЗОТИ, и мне кажется…  
  
Но лучше по порядку. Он опоздал на праздничный ужин, чем сразу привлек всеобщее внимание. Впрочем, я бы заметила его и так. Довольно высокий и худощавый молодой мужчина – он младше профессора Снейпа, это видно даже несмотря на морщинки и мешки под глазами. Светлые волосы растрепаны, как у Гарри Поттера. Весь прошлый год я вздыхала по Гарри Поттеру, поэтому эта особенность прически нового учителя показалась мне страшно привлекательной.  
  
А еще у него на здоровый глаз был надет еще один – волшебный. И мне показалось, что я знаю для чего – для того, чтобы видеть всё то, что я вижу и так! Когда он проходил мимо нашего стола, мое сердце билось как сумасшедшее, и я даже немного привстала, но не осмелилась сразу про это спросить. Сейчас меня это так расстраивает – ждать урока, а потом конца этого урока…  
  
«Полоумная влюбилась!», - захихикали за спиной, поэтому я не остановила нового учителя, а плюхнулась обратно за стол. Нет, я не обиделась на «полоумную» - привыкла, а вот «влюбилась»...  
  
Не знаю. Все может быть, я ведь еще толком не влюблялась, откуда мне знать.  
  
Аластор Хмури. Аластор. Аластор. Хмури. Хму-ри.  
  
Выписываю разным почерком, чтобы прочувствовать, как это звучит. С завитушками не звучит, а вот так… Аластор Хмурииии… Звучит.  
  
Нет, он совсем не хмурый и не угрюмый, скорее очень уставший. Это стало заметно, когда он посмотрел на всех своим настоящим глазом. Такой уставший и, похоже, очень одинокий. Прямо хочется утешить и рассказать что-то хорошее, чтобы он улыбнулся. Интересно, как он улыбается?  
  
Конечно, не очень красиво совать нос в жизнь профессоров, что в том году, что в этом, но они всё равно в конце года перестают быть учителями, эти загадочные профессора по ЗОТИ. А значит, у меня есть небольшой шанс, что этот профессор не сойдет с ума, как мистер Локхарт, и не окажется оборотнем, как мистер Люпин – папа строго-настрого запретил мне связываться с оборотнями. И тогда…  
  
И тогда…  
  
Пожалуй, я не буду писать об этом сейчас, а то мне станет стыдно перечитывать, а если даже перечитывать стыдно, то я никогда не решусь ни на что действительно стоящее. Ах, если бы мне мог хоть кто-то подсказать, как себя вести в такой ситуации! Как дать понять, что я тоже всё вижу?  
  
А сейчас в комнату вернулись мои соседки. Щебечут об «уродливом профессоре Хмури». Я даже немного обиделась за него. Глупо, да? Но мне кажется, что он очень даже симпатичный, хотя волшебный глаз и когтистая лапа поверх ноги, конечно, портили впечатление. На что только люди не идут, чтобы видеть.  
  
Это урок специально для меня. Поняла, Луна, что люди готовы на жертвы ради того, что тебе досталось даром?  
  
Кстати, о «жертвовать». В нашей школе будет Турнир волшебников. Я думаю попросить папу купить мне новый альбом – буду зарисовывать иноземных тварей, которые наверняка приедут вместе со школьниками из Шармбатона и Дурмштранга. Но об этом я напишу позже. Сейчас еще ничего интересного не происходит – к чему об этом писать.  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Аластор Хмури грузно ввалился в кабинет, бросив в сторону школьников короткий взгляд, и тут же углубился в чтение списка класса. Невнимание профессора полностью компенсировалось его волшебным глазом, который крутился как сумасшедший, заставляя по очереди вздрагивать каждого ученика.  
  
\- Итак… - хриплый голос старого аврора прозвучал в тишине как скрип несмазанной двери. – Сегодня мы будем изучать крюкорогов.  
  
\- Как крюкорогов? А со старшими классами вы проходили Непростительные заклинания!  
  
Хмури медленно повернулся всем корпусом к говорящей и тихо произнес:  
  
\- Вы сами ответили на свой вопрос, мисс Уизли. Со _старшими_ классами. Вы к ним никак не относитесь.  
  
\- А четвертый курс относится? – не унималась Джинни, расхрабрившись от безмолвной поддержки класса.  
  
Хмури уставился на неё обоими глазами и молчал, негромко постукивая посохом по полу. Смешавшись, Джинни села.  
  
\- А теперь мы всё-таки начнем урок, - как ни в чем не бывало проскрипел Хмури и добавил: – Если еще кому-то интересно, то боггарта мы будем проходить ближе к концу года, так как в школе нет ни одного. В крайнем случае, придется изучать его по теории, а теория не самая сильная моя сторона. Я всё-таки аврор. Итак, болотники…  
  
Школьники нагнулись над тетрадями, торопясь записать лекцию. Джинни Уизли склонилась так низко, что, казалось, полностью скрылась за учебниками и писала не столько пером, сколько носом.  
  
Аластор еще раз оглядел весь класс – никто не поднимал головы, все быстро писали, боясь встречи с его волшебным глазом. Он ухмыльнулся, но тут же его взгляд столкнулся с изучающим взглядом светловолосой хрупкой на вид девочки. В памяти всплыла фамилия из списка – Лавгуд.  
  
Хмури сдвинул брови, торопливо отхлебнул из своей фляжки и произнес чуть громче:  
  
\- …Кожа крюкорога отличается даже большей прочностью, чем кожа дракона, и защищает от многих заклинаний. По этой причине, находясь в горах, вы должны быть готовы к встрече с крюгорогом, чтобы эксперименты с заклинаниями не стали причиной вашей гибели…  
  
Лавгуд моргнула и уткнулась в тетрадь, чтобы записать. Хмури облегченно вздохнул, заметив, что взгляд девочки стал рассеянным. Он слышал об её отце, похоже, девочка пошла в него. На это указывал и непонятный наряд, и украшения. Продолжая монотонно читать лекцию, он снова почувствовал на себе взгляд странной девочки, но сделал вид, что не заметил. Может быть, она так на всех профессоров смотрит.  
  
Когда урок подошел к концу и треть класса успешно овладело заклинанием, позволяющим при виде крюкорога казаться безопасным растением, Аластор позволил себе остаться за столом. Уроки первого дня закончились. Впереди была еще неделя, чтобы познакомиться со всеми детьми в школе. А потом еще одна. И еще. И еще…  
  
Аластор задремал, подперев голову рукой, и только магический глаз продолжал крутиться, не позволяя своему хозяину ни на мгновение терять бдительность.  
Проснулся Хмури незадолго до ужина, на который и побрел, не заботясь о том, чтобы пригладить растрепавшиеся после сна волосы. В зале его встретил негромкий одобрительный гул – большей части учеников понравились его уроки. Те, кому это только предстояло, смотрели в его сторону с любопытством.  
  
Хмури стряхнул с себя остатки сна и выпятил подбородок. К преподавательскому столу он подошел уже совершенно проснувшимся. Мрачно оглядев великолепие накрытых столов, он достал свой котелок и ложку.  
  
\- Дорогой Аластор, здесь вы можете питаться совершенно свободно чем угодно, - заметил Дамблдор, накладывая себе в тарелку жареные колбаски со шпиком. – Я отвечаю за безопасность еды.  
  
\- Глупости, - грубовато ответил Хмури, отворачиваясь от аппетитно блестящих колбасок. – Вы же не стоите на кухне во время приготовления этих блюд, да и сюда они еще попасть должны. А эльфы – народец тот еще. Вон, Крауч в этом убедился во время летнего Чемпионата по квиддичу. Не слыхали?  
  
\- Ну, здесь у вас нет врагов, Аластор, - улыбнулся Дамблдор.  
  
\- Враги есть всегда, - безапелляционно заявил Хмури и в подтверждение своих слов вперил взгляд обоих глаз в сидящего неподалеку Снейпа.  
  
От неожиданности зельевар закашлялся, но быстро пришел в себя.  
  
\- Кому вы нужны, старый никчемный… - прошипел он, демонстративно утыкаясь в тарелку.  
  
\- Северус, - предупреждающе произнес Дамблдор.  
  
\- Когда я узнаю, кому я нужен, может быть уже поздно, - фыркнул Аластор и, к облегчению директора, тоже уткнулся в тарелку.  
  
***  
  
Я злился на самого себя. Зачем было дразнить Дамблдора, пикируясь со Снейпом? Да, этот скользкий гаденыш раздражал меня чуть ли не больше всех остальных предателей. И дело было даже не в том, что он выбрался целым и невредимым, легко предав Господина. После проведенного дня в этой школе в роли учителя я понял, что не так уж сильно ему повезло. Как зверь, долго пробывший в клетке, я чуял в нем собрата, только его клеткой был Хогвартс и, возможно, он сам. Ни семьи, ни стоящей карьеры, ни любовницы или любовника – Снейп имел не больше, чем любой другой Упивающийся из тех, что остались в стенах Азкабана.  
  
Нет, дело было не в этом. По сбивчивому рассказу Петтигрю я знал, что Снейп упустил возможность расправиться с Блэком, который совершенно напрасно считался осведомителем Господина и на самом деле был его врагом. Само по себе это ничего не значило, но Блэк растревожил осиное гнездо и вынудил трусливого Петтигрю отправиться на поиски Господина. А это я, я и никто другой, должен был отыскать его!  
  
Я был действительно предан ему, и мне практически удалось избавиться от сковывающего меня Империуса. И для чего? Чтобы узнать, что меня опередил гриффиндорец, бывший дружок Поттеров, который никогда не был по-настоящему верен Господину! Я мог улыбаться Петтигрю, хотя меня наполняло чувство гадливости от одной его улыбочки, но это ничего не меняло, и для меня он оставался мелкой тварью, которая забрала то, что принадлежало мне. И виноват в этом был Снейп.  
  
Первый день прошел куда проще, чем мне представлялось. Никто не собирался проверять, готов ли я обучать школьников, есть ли у меня сведения о том, что они уже изучили и что им только предстоит. Я чувствовал легкую горечь несоответствия своих ожиданий, которые создавались по смутным воспоминаниям моих собственных школьных лет, и того, что оказалось на самом деле. Впрочем, сейчас это было даже на руку.  
  
Оставалось научиться не обращать столь пристального внимания на всех этих предателей и детенышей предателей. Да, еще на Поттера, к тому же с ним учится Лонгботтом, которого мне только предстоит увидеть…  
  
Как многому следовало научиться!  
  
Вот зачем надо было превращать Малфоёныша в хорька? Я пока не мог понять, что перевесит – восхищение Поттера и других гриффиндорцев, которое возросло после этого моего поступка, или неодобрение Макгонагалл, которая, разумеется, обо всем расскажет Дамблдору. Только бы это не насторожило директора! Я должен выполнить свое задание. Должен любой ценой!  
Но что я мог поделать, если перед глазами ярко встала картина, по которой выходило, что из-за заклинания глупого мальчишки Поттер не сможет участвовать в Турнире, а значит, не поможет моему Господину вернуть былую мощь. Теперь остается только ждать - предвосхищать события мне всегда удавалось плохо, зато я мог быстро реагировать. Мог. В своем молодом и когда-то тренированном теле, а не в этой развалине.  
  
Б-р-р, как отвратительно звучит смех в пустом помещении. Я хочу оглянуться, хоть и знаю, что тут я совсем один. Совсем один в замке, от которого не могу отойти больше, чем на полдюжины миль. Я заперт. Заперт! Снова заперт, пусть это не Азкабан и не не в своей комнате, но...  
  
Придется более тщательно следить за Дамблдором, и если он начнет в чем-то меня подозревать… Что ж, придется убить кого-то из студентов и занять его место. Оставлять в живых, чтобы расспрашивать, как Хмури, вряд ли получится, да и не стоит оно того. Поэтому придется прикончить или кого-то малоприметного и нелюдимого, у кого нет друзей, или Снейпа. Хотя Снейпа, нет, не удастся. Дамблдор вряд ли доверяет бывшему Упивающемуся настолько, чтобы не заметить моих попыток помочь Поттеру. Это будет слишком неожиданно для него и насторожит еще больше.  
  
Конечно, можно избавиться от того Уизли, который дружит с Поттером, но тогда придется подробно расспрашивать о его привычках у Петтигрю, а пресмыкаться перед этой крысой – нет, уж лучше найти другой выход.  
  
Да, есть еще эта девчонка. Лавгуд. Тихоня, каких мало. Не люблю тихонь, потому что хорошо представляю, на что они могут быть способны. А эта еще и смотрит так, словно всё обо мне знает, заставляя нервничать и глотать это мерзкое пойло даже чаще, чем следует. А вдруг она хорошо знает настоящего Аластора Хмури и теперь присматривается?  
  
Ходить, словно прислушиваясь к каждому своему шагу, никогда не было моей сильной стороной или любимым хобби, но спеленутый сильнейшим Империусом аврор клялся, что никогда не видел ни Луны, ни её отца, а между тем девочка смотрит на меня как-то… как-то совершенно по-особенному.  
  
Мысль, что она влюбилась, я отмел сразу. Я, конечно, был в курсе, что девочки её лет склонны влюбляться в учителей вне зависимости от их внешности. Подозреваю, что даже желчный Снейп получает анонимные записочки и валентинки. Но мое новое тело было словно специально создано для того, чтобы вызывать отвращение у всего прекрасного пола - романтичных барышень, замужних дам и даже безнадежных старых дев.  
  
Пожалуй, даже слепая не позарилась бы на Аластора Хмури, ведь под чуткими пальцами его лицо напоминает изрытое ямами поле, руки словно вырублены из узловатых древесных ветвей, а кованая лапа на месте потерянной ноги совсем не соответствует лиричному настрою.  
  
Но Мерлин с ней, этой странной девчонкой. Завтра мне предстоит действительно непростой урок – урок у Поттера. В одном классе с пакостливым фуро* – да уж, не зря человеку дается его анимагическая форма, даже если силенок нет её использовать, и с Лонгботтомом.  
  
Чудно, но тогда, много лет назад, я знал, что есть вот такой мелкий мальчонка, родители которого так неосторожно попали нам в руки. Но ни капли жалости не было. Да и сейчас я жалею лишь о том, что всё было напрасно – проклятые авроры ровным счетом ничего не знали. Я жалею, что из-за этого попал в Азкабан, что из-за них, из-за этих Лонгботтомов, умерла моя мама, из-за них я просидел под Империусом в своем доме как последний азкабанский узник. Это всё из-за них, а моя вина лишь в том, что я надеялся. Надеялся найти Господина.  
  
Но почему же теперь мне так не хочется вести уроки именно у Лонгботтома? Не хочется встречаться с ним взглядом, заговаривать? Я боюсь, что буду нервно тереть руки или жевать губу, а то и просто смотреть в пол.  
  
Не хочется даже думать об этом. Я хлопаю в ладоши, вызывая домового эльфа. И еле удерживаюсь от вскрика, когда вижу Винки. «Винки, милая, добрая Винки» – мне хочется бормотать это, тиская эльфиху как игрушку. Вместо этого я холодно требую принести мне охотничьих колбасок. Таких же, какие были на ужине.  
  
Ем один. Колбаски совершенно гадкие на вкус, но я жадно откусываю снова и снова, словно вкус должен вот-вот появиться.  
  
  
*Фуро - белый хорь-альбинос.  
  
***  
  
В гостиной Равенкло почти всегда было довольно тихо, но Луна всё равно предпочитала сидеть в библиотеке или даже в Большом зале. Если до обеда или ужина оставалось еще много времени, то за столами Большого зала было куда меньше народа, чем в библиотеке. Конечно, можно было еще отправиться на улицу, но только в том случае, если погода стояла не пасмурная. Луна боялась замочить плотные глянцевые листы альбома, на которых цветными восковыми мелками рисовала всё, что видела.  
  
Этот день не был исключением из правила, поэтому перед ужином Луна пришла в Большой зал, хотя где-то в глубине внутренний голос пискнул, что тминовых тлей, как она называла пока не имеющих настоящее солидное имя тварей, немало водится и около кабинета ЗОТИ. Вовсе не обязательно рисовать их в зале, хотя, конечно, над преподавательским столом они роились особенно активно.  
  
Но внутренний голосок пискнул и замолк, а Луна задумчиво присматривалась к тле, пытаясь понять, сколько у неё крылышек и какого они цвета.  
  
Прямо рядом ней за стол с шумом опустился Терри Бут и с интересом заглянул через плечо. Некоторое время оба молчали. Бут сопел над ухом, разглядывая рисунок, Луна добавляла фиолетовые блики в светло-зеленые крылышки тлей.  
  
\- А ничего, интересные цветочки получаются, - наконец сообщил Бут. – Только почему сердцевина зеленая, а не желтая?  
  
\- Гм, - глубокомысленно ответила Луна, дорисовывая последнее крылышко.  
  
\- Ладно, не важно, - махнул рукой Бутт, интуитивно догадываясь, что еще несколько мгновений вежливого участия могут превратиться в полтора часа объяснений, которые он всё равно не сможет воспринять как правду. – Я хотел тебя спросить, как ты относишься к тому, что уже тридцатого октября приедут гости из других школ?  
  
\- Ну вот, - огорчилась Луна, откладывая рисунок и небрежно смахивая что-то невидимое с уха соседа. – Если бы ты не сказал, это стало бы для меня сюрпризом.  
  
\- Ты что! Это же уже раз пять только Дамблдор сказал! – поразился Бутт. – Ты на уроках так же вполуха слушаешь?  
  
\- Нет, - с достоинством ответила Луна.  
  
Она аккуратно сложила мелки в коробку и закрыла альбом.  
  
\- Подожди, - Терри покачал головой. – Ты на вопрос-то ответь! Я собираю мнения всех учащихся нашего факультета. Опрос! – гордо закончил он.  
  
\- А-а-а… - неопределенно протянула Луна. – Я очень хочу увидеть учеников Дурмштранга, потому что где-то неподалеку от их школы есть озеро, в котором водятся…  
  
\- Понял-понял, - поспешил кивнуть Бут и достал блокнот. – Э-э… напомни, как тебя там? – молчание Луны он воспринял как укор и с жаром начал объясняться. – Я просто младшекурсников не всех помню. Ты, конечно, приметная очень, всегда с альбомом или журналом ходишь, но…  
  
\- Луна Лавгуд, - Луна оторвалась от разглядывания преподавательского стола и повернулась к Терри. – Записал?  
  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, отправилась к выходу из Большого зала.  
  
Бут остался на месте, задумчиво изучая совершенно пустой преподавательский стол, на который так долго смотрела Луна. Приближалось время ужина, и Терри благоразумно решил дождаться еще не опрошенных однокашников прямо за столом.  
  
В коридоре Луна почти сразу попала в настоящий водоворот. Студенты шумели, размахивали руками. Гриффиндорцы чему-то бурно радовались, хаффлпаффцы не слишком от них отличались, учеников со своего факультета Луна почти не заметила – они обычно задерживались после уроков или в библиотеке, но и слизеринцев видно не было, что было, по мнению Луны, гораздо удивительнее.  
  
Из невнятного бормотания Колина Криви, который страдал, что не успел запечатлеть чудесное превращение Малфоя на пленку, Луна поняла, что произошло.  
  
\- Интересно, - негромко произнесла она. – Профессор Хмури специально  
превратил Малфоя в его анимагическую форму или просто так совпало?  
  
Колин перестал стенать и с изумлением уставился на однокурсницу.  
  
\- Да какая разница! – воскликнул он. – Ты что, ничего не поняла? Малфой был превращен в хорька! Драко Малфой!  
  
\- Не скажи, - возразила Луна. Поток идущих на ужин увлек их обратно в Большой зал, но она продолжала разговор. – Я бы хотела знать, в кого перекидывалась бы, стань я анимагом. Интересно, если попросить профессора Хмури превратить меня в мою анимагическую форму, он согласится?  
  
\- Полоумная, - буркнул Криви, сворачивая к своему столу.  
  
\- Ну интересно же, - пожала плечами Луна.  
  
На ужине она несколько раз исподтишка взглянула на Хмури, чтобы убедиться в том, что новый учитель всё ещё не в духе и потому вряд ли согласится на такую странную просьбу. В голову лезли мысли о том, заметны ли черты анимагической формы в лицах и, если заметны, то всем, только ей или совсем непонятным феноменам природы, к которым она не относилась. Неподалеку шуршал своим блокнотом Терри, хихикала Генриетта, негромко переговаривались старшекурсники, обсуждая выбранные предметы и то, сколько нужно выучить для хорошей сдачи СОВ и ТРИТОНов.  
  
Луна оглядела все столы и заметила, что стул Драко Малфоя пуст, как пусты и стулья его друзей, имена которых она не знала. А еще она заметила, что волшебный глаз молодого аврора тоже остановился на пустующих местах, а потом скользнул по её лицу. В другой ситуации она наверняка бы восприняла это как приглашение подойти со своим вопросом, но непонятно откуда на поверхность выглянула стеснительность, не позволившая Луне уцепиться за этот шанс.  
  
В голову пришла новая идея. После ужина Луна дождалась китаянку, которая училась на целых два года старше и, как ловец в квиддичной команде факультета, неизменно пользовалась большим успехом у юношей.  
  
\- Можно задать вопрос? – в лоб спросила Луна китаянку, пытаясь вспомнить, как ту зовут, чтобы не выглядеть так же жалко, как Терри.  
  
\- Чжоу. Меня зовут Чжоу, - закатила глаза девушка. – Не такое уж сложное имя, честное слово!  
  
\- Согласна, - Луна энергично закивала, всем своим видом давая понять, что проблемы Чжоу её на самом деле расстраивают. – Зато его могут только забыть, а не переврать как мое.  
  
\- Ладно, что там у тебя, - сменила тему Чжоу, провожая взглядом высокого старшекурсника из Хаффлпаффа. Больше, чем то, что он тоже ловец, Луна запомнить не могла. Все мысли и так занимали уроки, да еще многотысячная армия существ, преследующая её повсюду.  
  
\- Я слышала, тебе когда-то нравился профессор Снейп, - Луна сразу решила взять быка за рога. – Как тебе удавалось пообщаться с ним?  
  
\- Тише! – Чжоу огляделась и оттащила Луну в сторону. – Ну ты чего языком треплешь? – с отчаянием в голосе поинтересовалась она. – Я была на третьем курсе, еще не в команде. Старшекурсники не смотрят, однокурсники прыщавые и из библиотеки не вылезают. А он хоть и не самый красивый, но всё-таки довольно приличный мужчина. Да и вообще, красота женщинам больше нужна…  
  
\- Так что с профессором Снейпом-то? – снова вернула разговор в нужное русло Луна.  
  
\- Да ничего, – пожала плечами Чжоу. – Зачем ему такая соплячка. Он, наверное, еще смеялся, вспоминая, как я в самых красивых мантиях на отработки приходила и как глазки строила. Но, спасибо, никак не отвечал и даже валентинку, которую я сдуру послала, никак не прокомментировал. Хотя совершенно я успокоюсь только после того, как в следующем году перестану ходить на зелья. А что, ты тоже в него влюбилась?  
  
\- Отработки! – не отвечая на вопрос, сказала Луна. – Точно! Изящно и просто. А как на отработку попасть?  
  
\- К Снейпу – просто, - пожала плечами Чжоу. Она уже успокоилась, а ноги к тому времени принесли девушек к входу в гостиную. – Всего лишь добавь пару лишних составляющих в котел, и все. Только аккуратно, сначала изучи, какая будет реакция, а то обваришься или ресницы опалишь.  
  
\- А если не… - начала Луна, но в это время дверная ручка заговорила.  
  
« Ползут по пустыне три черепахи. Первая говорит: впереди меня нет черепах, а сзади ползут две. Вторая говорит: впереди меня одна черепаха и сзади одна. Третья говорит: впереди меня ползут две черепахи и сзади две. Вопрос: в каком случае такое может быть?»  
  
\- Мерлин, как я ненавижу про всех этих черепах, - пожаловалась Чжоу.  
  
\- Если третья черепаха говорит неправду, - вежливо ответила дверной ручке Луна.  
  
\- Чжоу, где ты ходишь! – китаянку сразу окружили подружки. Чжоу сделала страшные глаза, давая Луне понять, что их разговор должен остаться тайной, и позволила подругам утащить её за собой.  
  
А Луна снова осталась одна, хотя теперь у неё было, о чем поразмышлять.  
  
***  
  
Дорогой мой дневник! Вот уже вторую неделю я безуспешно пытаюсь привлечь внимание профессора Хмури, и чем дольше пытаюсь, тем сильнее растет моя уверенность, что дело того стоит. Я так много уже узнала, подглядывая за ним во время уроков, в Большом зале и просто в холле.  
  
Во-первых, свой волшебный глаз он не снимает никогда. Наверное, очень тяжело. Может, он хотя бы спит без этого глаза? Ужас, какие мысли способны забраться в мою голову при размышлении о таком невинном вопросе! Хорошо, что я пишу ночью при свете палочки и никто не видит моих щек – они, наверное, просто пунцовые!  
  
Никак не могу придумать способ, который позволил бы мне попасть на отработку к ~~Аластору~~ профессору Хмури. Мне еще повезло, что вокруг него не вьются старшекурсницы, хотя это странно. Не то, что профессору Локхарту, даже профессору Люпину прохода не давали. Правда, я только потом поняла, что они не знают о его оборотничестве, но все равно. То, что их пугает хриплый голос, накладная нога и волшебный глаз – это большая глупость, но меня ужасно радует.  
  
Конечно, влюбляться в преподавателей довольно глупо и никаких шансов, а еще Дамблдор упоминал, что профессор будет работать только в этом году, а потом уедет обратно. А значит, не будет больше профессором. Конечно, еще и возраст, но ему вряд ли сильно больше тридцати, что бы ни говорили мои одноклассницы. А это значит, что через лет десять разница в возрасте совсем будет не видна.  
  
Какая-то часть меня кричит, что заглядывать так далеко вперед – большая глупость, которую не может себе позволить ученица из Равенкло. И в то же самое время кто-то другой с моими же интонациями возражает, что если не верить в будущее, то зачем вообще предпринимать какие-то шаги. Просто плыть по течению? Нет, это не мое. Вот и выходит, что умнее всего глупо поверить в какие-то гипотетические отношения. Поэтому и выходит, что сейчас у меня одна проблема – эти гипотетические отношения хоть немного подтолкнуть. Но за что профессор Хмури может оставить на отработку, я никак не могу придумать.  
  
А тут все еще носятся со скорым приездом гостей. Вот уж чего мне никак не понять. Ладно я, мне будут видны многие крохотные существа, которые сопровождают своих людей повсюду. Особенно мне интересны гости из Дурмштранга – они живут севернее, и той же тли у них может не оказаться. Но почему так волнуются остальные, ожидая всего лишь других людей? Каждый год Хогвартс не только теряет семикурсников, но и заполучает щедрую россыпь малышни, но почему-то от встречи с этими новыми людьми никто не верещит от радости. А ведь первокурсники куда интереснее – еще непонятно, что из них вырастет.  
  
Но нет, в Большом зале, гостиной, библиотеке и даже на уроках уже который день все гудят о гостях и турнире Трех Волшебников. Было бы чего ждать! Хотя нет, турнира я тоже жду. Жду, чтобы увидеть тех чудесных существ, которых привезут в Хогвартс для проведения турнира. Интересно, кто сможет принять в нем участие и как будет выбираться этот участник? А еще интересно…  
  
Кого я обманываю. Что мне сейчас действительно интересно, мой дорогой дневник, так это как найти способ хоть немного приблизиться к Хмури. Просто подойти и заговорить про свойства волшебного глаза и спросить, что он думает про нарглов? Пожалуй, так и сделаю.  
  
И сегодня, разнообразия ради, буду смотреть не на преподавательский стол, сколько можно! Буду спокойно обедать, уткнувшись в тарелку. Или понаблюдаю за Гарри Поттером. В этом году я еще ни разу не смотрела на него как следует, а ведь еще полгода назад он мне так нравился. У него в волосах постоянно запутываются крохотные белые бабочки, которые пытаются выбраться и еще больше путают волосы. А том году мне всё время хотелось протянуть руку и провести по волосам, освобождая крохотных пленниц, которые десятками гибнут под расческой, но, тем не менее, все так же стремятся растрепать его волосы. Странно, вот у Грейнджер в голове эти бабочки почти всегда запутываются куда быстрее и засыпают, утомленные борьбой, но вытаскивать их мне никогда не хотелось. Наверное, дело всё-таки не в бабочках.  
  
Надо бы отругать себя за непостоянство, но когда видишь сияющую от одного его взгляда Джинни, так и хочется уступить дорогу. Никому ведь не придет в голову вставать на дороге перед «Ночным рыцарем»? Вот и к Гарри Поттеру наблюдательная девушка подходить не станет. А сама Джинни только издалека вздыхает, хотя Гарри, например, вовсе не преподаватель и встречаться с ним можно и даже нужно. А то получается ерунда – ходит будто бы не занятый, а никто подойти не может. А вот когда брат Джинни и их с Гарри подружка перестанут изображать из себя лучших друзей и посмотрят друг на друга правильно, Гарри Поттер совсем один окажется. Впрочем, это случится нескоро – мало кто торопится начать правильно смотреть.  
  
Знаешь, дорогой дневник, я думаю, что тебя в этом году надо беречь тщательнее. Я выучила заклинание ненаходимости, которое должно помочь мне спрятать тебя от вездесущих мальчишек. Обувь еще ладно, но тебе я в последнее время поверяю все свои тайны, которыми совсем не хочется делиться со всей школой.  
  
Надеюсь, у меня получится.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

>\- Ты не слишком много внимания уделяешь Поттеру? – Аластор вперил волшебный глаз в лицо Снейпа, который в свою очередь сверлил Хмури не менее злобным взглядом.  
  
\- Не больше, чем ты, - Снейп сжал губы так, что они превратились в тонкую ниточку. Это должно дать понять любому, что разговор с отставным аврором для него - занятие неприятное, и каждое слово придется тащить клещами.  
  
К сожалению, зрителей у него нет. Хмури рыскал по подземельям вечерами, когда студенты разбредаются по своим гостиным, то ли вынюхивая Гарри Поттера, то ли следя за слизеринцами и их деканом.  
  
\- Я делаю это по просьбе Дамблдора, - Хмури хрипло закашлялся и для верности стукнул себя кулаком в грудь. – Кто-то же бросил имя Поттера в кубок?  
  
\- Удивительная проницательность, - почти прошипел Снейп, спеша пройти мимо отставного аврора. И, хотя Хмури передвигался на деревянной ноге довольно шустро, в этот раз нагонять слизеринского декана он не стал.  
  
Посмотрев на часы-луковицу, он медленно побрел к своему кабинету. У него была назначена отработка. То есть, разумеется, это он назначил отработку, но так и не мог сообразить, как это произошло. Студенты занимались усердно - то ли им и правда нравились уроки Хмури, то ли они боялись его грозного вида. Не то, чтобы его это не волновало, просто задумываться о таких мелочах совсем не оставалось времени. Поэтому то, что третьекурсница Луна Лавгуд, та самая светленькая тихоня с Равенкло, оказалась записана на отработку, стало для него неожиданностью.  
  
Девочка уже стояла у кабинета, мечтательно разглядывая потолок. Хмури мрачно посмотрел на её ноги, обутые в плетеные шлепанцы, и открыл дверь в кабинет.  
  
\- Я как-то не рассчитывал, что за время моего присутствия…. Моего преподавания в Хогвартсе, я умудрюсь назначить отработку, - неуклюже пожаловался он, проходя в помещение. – Вот что здесь можно сделать?  
  
\- Я могу поменять воду гриндилоу, - с готовностью сообщила девочка. – Без использования магии.  
  
На испещренном шрамами лице Хмури отразились все его мысли о том, на что будет похож пол его кабинета после такого подвига юной особы с рассеянным взглядом. Но, пожевав губу, он всё-таки понял, что придется смириться, и согласился.  
  
После первого ведра дорожка следов заставила Хмури негромко выругаться, второе ведро только добавило грязи, а с третьим ведром странная девочка остановилась прямо перед его столом и, наклонившись ближе, прошептала:  
  
\- Я хочу с вами поговорить.  
  
Хмури вздрогнул, словно его окатили кипятком. Деревянная лапа от этого сильно стукнулась о стол, отчего в кабинете сразу стало шумно, и даже гриндилоу проснулся и с любопытством принялся разглядывать профессора и девочку через мутное стекло аквариума.  
  
\- О чем же? - хрипло поинтересовался Хмури, оглядываясь по сторонам и нервно нащупывая фляжку.  
  
Луна поставила тяжелое ведро с грязной водой прямо в опасной близости от ноги Хмури и наклонилась ближе. Лицо девочки было бледным от волнения, она даже меньше смотрела по сторонам и уже не казалась такой рассеянной.  
  
\- Я тоже вижу, - трагическим шепотом поведала она Хмури. Дребезжание и бульканье поведало о том, что у профессора снова дернулась нога. Он закашлялся и, не переставая кашлять, проворно направился к двери.  
  
Луна спокойно следила за ним, сев на стул и поджав ноги, чтобы не замочить их еще больше. Она вежливо улыбнулась в ответ на перекошенное лицо Хмури, с которым он повернулся после того, как запер дверь на ключ.  
  
\- Так что ты видишь, девочка? – прошипел он, нависая над Лавгуд.  
  
\- Можно просто Луна, - ответила та, ничуть не смутившись. То, что она немного нервничала, выдавали только пальцы, быстро перебиравшие бусинки. – Я догадываюсь, что вы видите фальшивым глазом…  
  
\- Фальшивым? – Хмури нагнулся еще ниже над ней, но Луна не отпрянула, с любопытством рассматривая вышеупомянутый волшебный глаз так близко.  
  
\- Ну да, - кивнула она. – На какие только жертвы не пойдешь, чтобы видеть больше, правда?  
  
Хмури немного расслабился и даже слегка улыбнулся.  
  
\- Правда, Луна, - согласился он.  
  
\- А зачем вам деревянная нога поверх здоровой? – добавила девочка.  
  
\- Что? Что? – только и смог выговорить Хмури, буквально наваливаясь на девочку и вжимая её в стул.  
  
\- На самом деле не важно, - облизав губы, заметила Луна. – У всех свои причуды.  
  
\- Да ты знаешь, с кем связалась? Кому ты хочешь рассказать? Что?.. – выплевывал Хмури. Казалось, ему не хватает воздуха. – Да ты знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю?!  
  
Он отодвинулся на шаг, неровной глыбой возвышаясь над сидящей Луной.  
  
\- Нет, - улыбнулась девочка, машинально потирая заалевшие щеки. – Вам нельзя, я еще несовершеннолетняя. А вот мне… мне можно.  
  
Неожиданно для отпрянувшего было Хмури, она спрыгнула прямо на грязный пол и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, обвила шею преподавателя. И, пока опешивший профессор застыл как изваяние, смело прижалась губами к его губам.  
  
Не получив отклика, она не расстроилась, а заговорщически прошептала:  
  
\- Вы тоже не умеете целоваться, да? А давайте учиться вместе, - и снова прижалась губами к рту Хмури. Неожиданно для себя мужчина неловко шлепнул губами, что могло бы показаться попыткой ответить на поцелуй. Хотя, так не показалось бы, пожалуй, никому, кроме Луны.  
  
\- Я никому не скажу, - с серьезным лицом произнесла Луна, немного отодвигаясь от Хмури, но продолжая обнимать его за шею. – Но и вы никому не говорите, хорошо? А то папа расстроится, он считает, что я еще маленькая девочка.  
  
В немагическом глазе Хмури отразился ужас, и он поспешно начал отдирать руки Луны от своей шеи.  
  
\- Ты и есть маленькая девочка, - пробормотал он, когда Луна, отпуская его шею, провела рукой по его щеке.  
  
\- Все зависит от того, как ставить вопрос, - не согласилась Луна. – Я, конечно, маленькая. Но зато я скоро вырасту. И почему-то вы меня поцеловали, разве нет?  
  
\- Поцеловал… не поцеловал… - пряча смущение за грубостью, бормотал Хмури, убирая следы грязной воды с пола.  
  
\- Вот что странно, - продолжала Луна, снова поджав ноги и рассматривая что-то на оставшихся лужах. – На ощупь ваше лицо такое… необычное. А на вид совершенно гладкая кожа. И веснушки. Очень симпатичные веснушки, - поспешила добавить она.  
  
Хмури молча прошел к своему столу, не обращая внимания на грязные разводы на полу и тяжело рухнул на стул, который лишь жалобно скрипнул. Луна тоже молчала и рассматривала лужи.  
  
\- А волосы у меня какие? – наконец спросил Хмури.  
  
Луна оторвалась от созерцания и спокойно ответила:  
  
\- Светлые. Почти как у меня, только короткие. А что, у вас зеркала нет, чтобы посмотреть?  
  
Хмури расхохотался. Смех его походил на приглушенное рыдание.  
  
\- Что же мне с тобой делать? – немного успокоившись поинтересовался он.  
  
\- А не надо ничего делать. Я ведь еще не выросла, - рассудительно заметила Луна. – Вот подрасту немножко… А сейчас разве что еще разочек поцеловать можно. И дверь откройте, я пойду, наверное. Но вы не бойтесь, я никому не скажу.  
  
\- Я тоже, - совершенно серьезно ответил Хмури и достал ключ.  
  
***  
  
Я сам не понимал, зачем опять привязался к Снейпу, и ругал себя за это. Уже который раз я давал себе зарок это не делать. Ведь за последние недели я убедился, что Дамблдор относится к нему куда теплее, чем стоило бы относиться к тому, у кого на руке черная метка. Не знаю, чего ему наплел Снейп, сколько раз продал свою жалкую душонку, но мне с ним ссориться не стоило. Хотя бы для того, чтобы не вызвать подозрение Дамблдора. И только я это решил – и вот снова…  
  
Наверное, вся проблема в раздражении, которое копилось во мне, не находя выхода. А может, из-за работы с детьми или с Поттером, который один стоит целой ватаги этих постоянно шумящих существ. Интересно, я казался своим учителям таким же? Хотя нет, я был гораздо спокойнее. На нашем факультете всегда все были поспокойнее. Воспоминание о нашем факультете ненавязчиво напомнило о том, что я назначил сегодня отработку, и стоило бы поторопиться.  
  
Но, разумеется, я не могу идти быстро с деревянной ногой, да и вообще, я не собирался назначать отработку…  
  
Я заметил, что перешел на совсем уж черепаший шаг, но ускоряться не стал. В конце концов, я не так уж часто бываю в подземельях.  
  
Одна ступенька, вторая. Зачем я назначил отработку этой странной девочке? Третья, четвертая. Что может преподаватель ЗОТИ дать в качестве отработки? Пятая, шестая. Может, отправить её к Филчу? Седьмая, восьмая. Нет, к Филчу поздно. Девятая, десятая. Вот хорошо Снейпу – у него просто куча препаратов, которые требуют подготовки, и вечно грязные котлы!.. Восемьдесят первая, восемьдесят вторая. Скорее бы закончилась эта отработка, хоть она еще и не началась. Восемьдесят третья, восемьдесят четвертая. Хоть бы девчонка не пришла.  
  
Но она, разумеется, пришла. Такие не пропускают отработки, если уж на них попадают, и вообще ведут себя послушно. Я сам какое-то время был таким, поэтому к тихоням отношусь настороженно. Мало ли, какие бури бушуют у них внутри. Как бы не пришлось расхлебывать последствия. А мне сейчас и своих проблем хватает.  
  
Я вполглаза смотрел, как девочка вдохновенно приводит в негодность полы моего кабинета, и уже прикидывал, справлюсь ли я с этим своими заклинаниями или нужно будет вызывать эльфов, как она бросила свое занятие и подошла ко мне.  
  
«Я хочу с вами поговорить», - произнесла девочка и, судя по её лицу, очень при этом волновалась.  
  
Я замер. Все мысли, которые крутились в начале учебного года около неё и того, как она странно на меня смотрит, разом вернулись. Неужели она что-то подозревает? Но что она может подозревать, если даже Дамблдор уверен, что я Аластор Хмури?  
  
А когда она сказала, что «тоже видит»… Я с трудом подавил желание уничтожить её прямо на месте. Что она видит? Чего за это хочет? Шантаж? Эта пигалица собирается меня шантажировать?!  
  
Я решил подстраховаться и закрыл дверь на ключ. Странно, но девицу это не напугало, она всё также безмятежно улыбалась. Думает, что я не смогу её убить прямо внутри школы? Совершенно напрасно думает. Сделать так, чтобы человек был похож на утопленника… Или просто использовать Империус и заставить спрыгнуть с башни…  
  
За мыслями я не заметил, как на автомате задал еще один вопрос. Да уж, здорово прозвучало. Хорошо, что кроме неё это никто не слышит. Услышав её ответ, я снова начал дышать. Фальшивый глаз, ну надо же! А я, дурак, испугался. Всего лишь фальшивый глаз, ненастоящий! Я вспомнил, что Синистра и Вектор обсуждали как-то, что эта девчонка постоянно говорит о каких-то несуществующих тварях и даже их рисует. Бедняжка решила, что мой глаз помогает мне видеть её выдуманных друзей. Кошмар, а ведь я был готов убить её на месте. Что-то надо делать с нервами, иначе я не доведу свою миссию до конца.  
  
«А зачем вам деревянная нога поверх здоровой?» - снова ошарашила меня девочка, одним вопросом давая понять, что я дурак, раз расслабился, а она хитрая гадина, которая расчетливо ведет свою игру. Нет, я её не убью, пока не узнаю, нет ли у неё какой-то записки, что она пошла ко мне, или еще чего-то в этом роде. Она же с Равенкло, наверняка подстраховалась. Но чего же она от меня хочет?  
  
Я смутно помнил, что было дальше. Кажется, после своевременных и здравых мыслей я неожиданно для себя сорвался и начал угрожать ей, а она… Она обняла меня за шею и поцеловала. Нет, не меня. Аластора Хмури. Красивая тринадцатилетняя девочка поцеловала уродливого Аластора Хмури. Фу, до чего противно. А может, противно то, что она зачем-то захотела поцеловать корявого отставного аврора в возрасте, в то время как меня самого уже много лет не хотел поцеловать никто.  
  
Неожиданно я безудержно захотел увидеть свое настоящее лицо, пощупать его и убедиться, что оно всё еще существует, это мое лицо.  
  
Я думал о своем лице, пока девочка обнимала Хмури и что-то щебетала на ухо. Внезапно я понял, что могу отомстить Аластору, который отобрал у меня возможность быть собой. Он виноват в том, что его со всеми его недостатками, целуют красивые девочки. А в ответ я возьму и поцелую её сам. За Хмури.  
  
Только коснувшись её губ, я запаниковал. Что дальше? Обливиэйт? Всё-таки убить? Чего она захочет от меня еще? У меня нет времени и желания совращать девочек, и совершенно точно нет времени на то, чтобы жить «долго и счастливо». То есть я, конечно, хотел жить долго и счастливо, и, как знать, может, даже с этой смешной девочкой, но я не Хмури, в которого она влюблена, и война еще только начинается.  
  
Ужасно. Просто ужасно. Я на самом деле подумал об этой пигалице, словно на ней можно жениться, с ней можно спать и даже больше – просыпаться рядом. Нет-нет-нет, я просто сошел с ума. Это всё от нервов, это пройдет. У меня есть куда более важные обязательства перед моим господином. А вот когда я их выполню. Интересно, она чистокровная?  
  
Может, она знает куда больше и тоже сможет стать Упивающейся Смертью и быть рядом со мной, когда Господин поработит этот мир?.. Я глядел на её тонкие руки со светлой до прозрачности кожей. Нет, на её руке не будет смотреться знак Темного лорда. Просто… просто её руки для этого не подходят.  
  
Б-р-р, что за мысли лезут мне в голову?! Один глупый чмок, и я обдумываю жизнь, связанную с малолетней ученицей, которая наверняка даже думать об этом не станет. И вообще, может, она поцеловала меня на спор!  
  
О, точно! Я прямо почувствовал, как дышать становится легче. Поцеловать на спор угрюмого профессора Хмури – ну и игры у этих детей! Я отцепляю от себя девочку и направляюсь к столу. По-хорошему, я должен назначить ей отработку с Филчем или снять баллы с факультета, но мне почему-то не хочется. В конце концов, я сейчас всего лишь старый аврор, которого поцеловала молоденькая девочка.  
  
Словно подслушав мои мысли, Луна тихим голосом говорит о моей коже и веснушках. Я инстинктивно хватаюсь за щеку, но так же, как и она, чувствую под рукой только шрамы. Она действительно меня видит таким, какой я на самом деле. А это значит, мне придется её убить. Только не сейчас. Немножко позже, может, она и правда никому не скажет? Я убеждаю самого себя и одновременно открываю дверь, чтобы не передумать.  
  
И только когда Луна покидает комнату, я понимаю, что есть в этом и толика хорошего. Я барабаню пальцами по сундуку, где скрыт Хмури. Вот так вот, господин аврор. Девочка поцеловала именно меня, Барти Крауча!  
  
***  
После того вечера и отработки Хмури вел себя как прежде. Не придирался по пустякам, но и не подмигивал и не назначал еще отработок. Это Луну расстраивало. А тут еще приближался рождественский бал. Третьекурсники могли попасть на него только при условии, что их пригласит кто-то старший.  
  
Луна знала, что Джинни пойдет на бал с однокурсником Гарри Поттера, Лонгботтомом. Она утверждала, что Гарри тоже её приглашал, но позже, чем Лонгботтом, и поэтому она отказалась. Луне нравилось наблюдать всю гамму чувств, которая была на лице Джинни, когда она по сотому разу рассказывала это. И превосходство, восторг и тут же горечь, сожаление. Удивительный коктейль.  
  
Луна на какое-то мгновение задумалась о том, чтобы самой пригласить Гарри и тем самым окончательно расстроить Джинни, но тут же отбросила эту мысль. Они с Гарри не были даже знакомы, и как она возьмет и подойдет? Просто вот так – я пришла, пригласи меня на бал?  
  
Все сводилось к тому, что нужно снова набираться храбрости. За неделю до бала, когда платье на самом деле было уже поздновато заказывать, Луна всё-таки решилась. Она задержалась после ЗОТИ, трижды складывая в сумку все перья и пергамент, и тут же вываливая их обратно на стол. Наконец, когда все вышли, она решительно подошла к столу учителя. Хмури поднял на неё глаза, и ей показалось, что в том, который не был скрыт волшебным, промелькнул испуг и… смущение?  
  
\- Пригласите меня на рождественский бал, - без предисловия выпалила Луна.  
  
Хмури закашлялся. Луна мимоходом подумала, что он постоянно кашляет в её присутствии. Может, у него аллергия на кастикосиков, которые всегда вьются вокруг неё? Вокруг него самого почти нет никаких ярких существ. Что-то их отпугивает, но что – этого Луна не знала.  
  
\- Я не могу, - наконец просипел Хмури, откашлявшись. – Я же преподаватель, а ты ученица. Я вообще никого пригласить не могу.  
  
\- А кого хотели пригласить? – мгновенно заинтересовалась Луна.  
  
\- Никого и не хотел, - разозлился аврор. – Ты к словам не привязывайся. Я буду сидеть на балу один и следить, чтобы ничего не произошло.  
  
\- Грустно, - подытожила Луна. – А я так хотела посмотреть на бал.  
  
\- А я думал, что ты хочешь пойти на бал с учителем, - уязвленно заметил Хмури.  
  
\- Это тоже, - согласилась Луна. – Но бал проводится только в год Турнира Трех Волшебников, и такого я точно больше не увижу. А вас еще, может, увижу.  
  
\- Почему не увидишь, - пожал плечами Хмури. Осознав, что прямо сейчас девочка не будет бросаться ему на шею, она заметно успокоился. – Турнир проводится довольно часто, примерно раз в десять-пятнадцать лет, у тебя впереди будет долгая жизнь, и никто не запретит выпускнице приехать в Хогвартс, чтобы посмотреть на бал.  
  
\- Вы не понимаете, - покачала головой Луна. – Это буду уже совсем другая я. Я буду взрослая, думаете, меня так же будут радовать зачарованные потолки и танцы? Думаете, я буду думать, какое платье надеть, чтобы покрасоваться перед мальчиками?  
  
Она хмуро уставилась в пол.  
  
\- Ну и я буду другим, когда ты меня увидишь после школы, - хмыкнул Хмури, отпивая из фляжки. – У меня может, будут шрамы или не будет хватать нескольких пальцев, я стану совсем злым, или неожиданно поскучнею и обзаведусь домиком в деревне. Да, в конце концов, и сейчас никто не может поручиться, что ты видишь именно меня.  
  
\- Да нет, я точно знаю, что вижу, - растерянно ответила Луна. – Хотя… я, наверное, понимаю, о чем вы. Точно, понимаю!  
  
Она захлопала в ладоши и, закинув сумку на плечо, выбежала из класса.  
  
\- Она понимает. Я сам не понимаю, что ей тут рассказывал. Даже на шею не бросилась, - пробурчал Хмури.  
  
Ему почему-то было грустно.  
  
  
***  
Знаешь, дневничок, заклинание ненаходимости - не совсем то, что мне нужно. Я сама еле-еле тебя обнаружила, а заклинание призывания предметов мы еще не изучали. Я тебя искала так долго, что позабыла большую часть того, что хотела рассказать.  
  
С другой стороны, и хорошо, что я смогла отыскать тебя только весной, теперь я смогу все подробно описать, уже не краснея от одних только воспоминаний. Хотя, прямо скажем, я предпочла бы написать об этом на каникулах, когда мы уже уедем домой. Но лучше не откладывать, а то многое забудется, верно?  
  
В общем, дело обстоит следующим образом. Мне очень нравится профессор Аластор Хмури, но я никак не могу понять, нравлюсь ли ему я. Он так странно себя ведет!  
  
Когда я набралась храбрости заговорить с ним на отработке, мне показалось, что он тоже ко мне неравнодушен. Он сразу же закрыл дверь на ключ и подошел ко мне совсем близко. Честно говоря, я даже на минутку испугалась, что он сам набросится на меня с поцелуями или еще с чем-нибудь, чем я совсем не планировала заниматься прямо в школе и на третьем курсе, а уж тем более с преподавателем.  
  
Но он только нависал надо мной и вращал глазами, так и не набравшись смелости сделать первый шаг. Пришлось мне самой. Мой первый поцелуй был немножко странный, но всё-таки профессор немного оттаял и поцеловал меня в ответ.  
  
А потом мы решили никому не говорить, и я ушла. Только вот что странно. Я думала, что «ничего не говорить» подразумевает, что в целом будет, о чем говорить. Но профессор меня практически избегает. Не назначает отработок, не пишет в моих работах рядом с оценкой каких-нибудь таинственных знаков.  
  
Я вот иногда рисую в конце домашней работы парочку сердечек. И в рассказ про повадки красных колпаков я могу вставить что-то вроде отвлеченного «мне нравятся серые глаза» или цветочек прямо в середине слова. Но он никак не реагирует.  
  
Ничего не пишет в ответ, не снижает оценки, не зачеркивает мои приписки. А говорят, тот же Снейп за такое как-то одной девочке с Хаффлпаффа сжег работу. 5 футов текста про роль майасотис сильватика в зельеварении. Вот это я понимаю – реакция на послание!  
  
На рождественский бал я так и не попала. И сама первая больше целоваться не подхожу. Ну в самом деле, может, я ему просто не нравлюсь? По крайней мере, он больше не дергается от моего взгляда, и я могу наблюдать за ним.  
  
Он очень много нервничает и быстро худеет. Странно, но никто этого не замечает. Иногда движения его становятся дергаными, словно он с трудом сдерживает дрожь. Я знаю, что многие думают, будто он много пьет. Но я точно уверена, что в его фляжке не огневиски. От него не пахло алкоголем, когда я его целовала, а ведь как раз перед этим он отпил из фляжки.  
  
Мне очень жалко его и хочется пригласить в гости, познакомить с папой. Просто так, а не для того, для чего обычно знакомят с папами. Мой папа очень хороший, он поймет. Но когда я заговорила об этом после одного из уроков, профессор почему-то весь побледнел, закачался и принялся бормотать что-то про отца. Я так поняла, что у него отец совсем недавно умер. Так его жалко стало.  
  
Мог бы уехать на похороны, его бы отпустили, я уверена. Я даже поплакала потом немножко. За него. Видно ведь, что он совсем плакать разучился. А я могу, мне не трудно.  
  
Одно плохо – рядом с ним совершенно не уживаются все эти маленькие яркие существа, которые постоянно толкутся вокруг меня. Они есть и рядом с папой, и рядом с другими ребятами. Мало этих существ рядом с Гарри, но те же маленькие белые бабочки спокойно спят в его волосах. И крошечные зеленые гусенички, которые имеют обыкновение взрываться целым ворохом разноцветных крыльев, если на них посмотреть, они живут на плечах и кистях рук профессора Снейпа, лишь иногда отлетая на приличное расстояние. А Хмури чураются все они, словно он совсем не приспособлен к жизни в мире. Плохо, если так.  
  
Я попробую подселить ему одного одного своего костикосика, если получится удержать его в руках. И посмотрим, что будет. «Если есть хоть один шанс, надо не думать о том, что он один, а просто брать и использовать», - так всегда говорила мама.  



	5. Chapter 5

Действие Оборотного зелья закончилось, давая присутствующим своими собственными глазами взглянуть в серое исхудавшее лицо Барти Крауча-младшего. Коротко стриженные светлые волосы словно оттеняли лицо, оставаясь легкомысленно вьющимися и несерьезными. Мешали образу законченного злодея и бледные веснушки, рассыпавшиеся по лицу Крауча.  
  
Гарри с трудом смог оторвать взгляд от лица Упивающегося, который целый год притворялся его защитником, и перевел его на крутящийся волшебный глаз. Наверное, именно этот глаз, такой абсурдный на деревянном полу кабинета, помог Гарри не сойти с ума прямо сейчас.  
  
Тем временем Дамблдор быстро давал указания Снейпу и Макгонагалл, благодаря чему в комнате появилась Винки, а Снейп принес бутылочку с бесцветной жидкостью. Застигнутый врасплох, Крауч не пытался противиться Сыворотке Правды, монотонно выкладывая одну за другой кусочки мозаики, которые складывались в разгадку всех таинственных происшествий года.  
  
Не обращая внимания ни на суровые лица сгрудившихся вокруг него магов, ни на визгливые причитания Винки, Крауч, бормоча ответы, словно искал кого-то глазами. Дамблдор инстинктивно пододвинулся так, чтобы скрыть сидящего Гарри, но взгляд Упивающегося безучастно скользнул мимо.  
  
Всхлипывающая эльфиха придавала ситуации тот самый оттенок фарса, который делает события особенно жуткими. Безумная улыбка, возникшая на лице Крауча после того, как он выплюнул последнюю фразу, заставила всех присутствующих поежиться.  
  
Крауч бессильно уронил голову набок, отчего стал похожим на сломанную марионетку. Несмотря на такой жалкий вид, в глазах профессоров не было и намека на сочувствие. Дамблдор резким движением выбросил руку с палочкой вперед, отчего вылетевшие из кончика палочки веревки разом опутали Упивающегося. Директор непривычно сухо отдал указания деканам, которые сами выглядели немногим лучше пленника, и вышел, аккуратно придерживая Гарри под локоть.  
  
Вслед за ним комнату поспешно покинул Снейп, втайне довольный, что не ему досталась роль тюремщика для безумца. Минерва отошла к двери, скрывая брезгливую ненависть за желанием охранять пленника от любого посягательства. Но что может сделать даже первая среди гриффиндорок, когда на её пути встает дементор? И если бы один дементор – сил Макгонагалл хватило бы отогнать стаю этих существ, но второй был не дементором. По крайней мере, никому еще не приходило в голову называть так министра.  
  
Минерва медленно отступала к стене, все движения замедлились, как осы в тягучем сиропе древесной смолы, на фоне молниеносного броска темного существа к неподвижно сидящему Краучу. От омерзительной близости дементора Минерва согнулась, сползая по стенке и беззвучно глотая слезы. Она не хотела смотреть и не могла отвести взгляд от казни, которая без суда и следствия происходила на её глазах.  
  
В ушах раздавался бесконечно далекий возмущенный крик Фаджа, который тоже не ожидал от твари такой прыти. Мгновение, казавшееся бесконечным, подошло к концу. Мерзко хлюпнув ротовым отверстием, дементор отступил от Крауча и неожиданно взмыл в воздух, покинув комнату через окно.  
  
\- Ну и ладно, - кашлянув, немного смущенно заметил в тишине Фадж. – Зато правосудие восторжествовало без всякой волокиты.  
  
Он не хотел признаваться в том, что такое поведение дементора не было предусмотрено министерством, и попытался свести все к тому, что так даже лучше.  
  
Минерва выпрямилась и резко провела ладонями по уже сухим щекам. Она ненавидела себя за минутную слабость, которая, парализуя, каждый раз охватывала ее при встрече с дементорами. Но об этом почти никому не было известно, так что Фадж, оторвав наконец взгляд от связанного Крауча, нос к носу столкнулся с разгневанной валькирией.  
  
Ничего этого Крауч уже не видел. Не видел он напыщенной глупости Фаджа и гнева Дамблдора, не видел двух молчаливых авроров, которые не очень бережно левитировали его к границам Хогвартса, откуда можно было аппарировать к Азкабану.  
  
Не видел он и ничего не понимающих испуганных студентов, не видел белокурой длинноволосой девочки со смешными сережками-редисками в ушах, хотя именно её серьезный взгляд провожал его из холла к высоким резным воротам Хогвартса.  
  
***  
  
Я видел, как отпрянула Минерва, прижимаясь к стене. Холод прошел по позвоночнику еще до того, как я понял, что заставило храбрую гриффиндорку отступить под напором мягкотелого министра и сдать позиции, на которых её оставил директор. Это могло сделать только одно существо, и уже через мгновение я смог убедиться в своей правоте.  
  
Дементор с порога ринулся ко мне, крики министра и Макгонагал слились в неясный гул, когда я против своей воли поднял голову, чтобы встретить свой последний поцелуй. Как жаль, как жаль…  
  
У меня не было сил кричать, хотя боль, с которой покидали меня воспоминания, могла разодрать мое тщедушное от постоянного сидения в замкнутых пространствах тело на кровавые клочки. Я больше не видел грязную черную дыру, которая приближалась к моим губам. Я видел маму, заламывающую руки перед отцом, маму с которой я не смог попрощаться в тюрьме, она лишь коснулась меня рукой, когда отец бережно опустил её на топчан, прежде, чем поднять на руки меня, обессилевшего настолько, что я начинал умирать, не дожидаясь помощи своих тюремщиков.  
  
Прости меня, мамочка. Я так тебя любил, а ты так этого и не узнала.  
  
Я вспоминал вкус Оборотного зелья, которым поил меня отец. Вспоминал лицо отца. Перекошенное и бледное – в зале суда. Безучастное - и от этого еще более страшное – в Азкабане, когда он поит меня, а потом и мать, Оборотным зельем. Безумное – в тот последний день, когда я своими руками…  
  
Папа, прости, папа.  
  
Я бы заплакал, но боль отнимает все силы, а перед глазами продолжают мелькать картины самых страшных и горьких моментов моей жизни. Слезы словно закипают и испаряются, боль напоминает ту, которая мучает тело, если без магии выдавливать гной из раны, только гораздо сильнее. Она жгучая и в то же время сладкая, ведь гной уйдет, и рана наконец-то затянется.  
  
Я уже ничего перед собой не вижу, хотя чувствую, что мой подбородок словно сам собой закидывается вверх, на губах ощущается легкое дыхание чужого существа. Я хочу расхохотаться, но чужое дыхание так близко, а боль так сильна, что я не могу. Мне кажется, что это какая-то ошибка, но сердцем я понимаю, что ошибки нет. Какой удар ждет моих палачей, если они когда-нибудь узнают это!  
  
Мгновение, превратившееся в вечность. Мгновение, которого достаточно, чтобы успеть понять главное. Дементоры не высасывают душу, душу невозможно заставить покинуть тело без полной его гибели. Я знал сейчас это совершенно точно, словно сам был дементором. Нет, несчастные существа совсем не заслужили своей зловещей репутации. Они питались не душами, как было принято думать, а отрицательными эмоциями и воспоминаниями. А поцелуй позволял вытянуть все, что мучает человека, до последней крохи, чтобы не оставлять рану растревоженной и полной гноя.  
  
Я почувствовал, как неожиданно сухие шершавые края ротового отверстия бережно и уверенно прикоснулись к моим губам, и закрыл глаза. Картинки мелькали быстрее, боль росла, но я уже знал, что это избавление. Избавление от всего гадкого, что скопилось в памяти и в сердце.  
  
Теперь я понимал, почему после поцелуя дементора люди переставали реагировать на всё. Они не теряли душу, они теряли все плохое, что было в них и в их воспоминаниях, оставаясь в колыбели поглощающего все прочие желания счастья и радости. Перебирание драгоценных жемчужин этого счастья и заполняло ту вечность, которая ждала приговоренного к поцелую, до самой смерти. Глупые люди вы даете величайшее благо тем, кого ненавидите!  
  
А если нет ничего плохого, то нет и смысла что-то менять. Думать становилось все сложнее, я чувствовал, что боль уходит, уходит вместе с последними темными пятнами моей судьбы. Калейдоскоп радостных событий закружил меня, голоса извне превратились в негромкий гул, а затем и вовсе стихли где-то на задворках сознания.  
  
Я маленький бегу по залитой солнцем тропинке прямо в объятия склонившейся мамы. Завиток её светлых волос щекочет мне ухо, я смеюсь и еще крепче прижимаюсь к ее теплойщеке. Молодая мама вслед за мной заливается радостным смехом.  
  
Счастье.  
  
Я только что окончил пятый курс и получил двенадцать СОВ. На улице одуряюще пахнет цветами, впереди всё лето, а рядом отец, который одобрительно сжимает мое плечо. Я смотрю на него и вижу, что усы не очень удачно прячут улыбку, а глаза сияют от гордости за меня и искренней радости. Впереди целое лето, и я дома с мамой и папой, которые любят меня и гордятся мной.  
  
Счастье.  
  
Я облизываю пальцы, измазанные в любимом пироге с патокой…  
Я лечу на метле с такой скоростью, что ветер свистит в ушах и ерошит волосы…  
Я вижу, как красивая взрослая девушка с черными волосами - да уж, её не зря зовут Беллой - игриво подмигивает мне на Диагон-аллее…  
Я вижу, как легко мне удаются заклинания…  
Я весело смеюсь в компании близких друзей…  
  
Счастье.  
  
Я вижу милую девочку Луну, которая смотрит на меня, смешно сдвинув брови. Но теперь я совсем свободен, я хохочу и целую её в краешек губ, заставляя девочку улыбнуться.  
  
\- Я вырасту и найду способ возвращать то, что забирает дементор, - серьезно говорит она. – Я обязательно тебя спасу.  
  
Я не понимаю её, смысл слов ускользает, но слова эти мне приятны. Просто смеюсь и целую её во вздернутый носик. Она улыбается и обнимает меня за шею.  
  
Счастье…  
Счастье.  
СЧАСТЬЕ.  
  
***  
  
\- Да уж, год как-то не удался, - бормотала Луна, слоняясь по коридору перед кабинетом ЗОТИ. Она ускользнула с поля вслед за Гарри, которого уводил профессор Хмури. – Бедный Гарри, он так плохо выглядел.  
  
В конце коридора появились стремительно несущиеся к кабинету Дамблдор и Снейп, за ними едва поспевала Макгонагалл.  
  
\- Они там? – отрывисто спросил Снейп, на мгновение притормаживая рядом с Луной.  
  
\- Там, - кивнула Луна, прижимаясь к стенке, чтобы пропустить рвущуюся вперед Макгонагалл.  
  
\- Лучше не заглядывать и вообще отойти подальше, вряд ли они для чего-нибудь хорошего так неслись, - рассудительно пробормотала Луна, но с места не сдвинулась.  
  
Через несколько томительных минут из кабинета вылетели Макгонагалл со Снейпом. Они так быстро растворились в темноте коридора, что Луне показалось, будто они аппарировали.  
  
\- С ума сойти как интересно, - вслух подумала она и присела на корточки. Ждать пришлось недолго, деканы вернулись, и дверь снова захлопнулась.  
  
\- А я подожду, я терпеливая, - кивнула себе Луна.  
  
Когда вновь хлопнула дверь и к лестнице в конце коридора устремился Снейп, Луна уже не удивилась. Она только поджала ноги, пропуская Дамблдора, который проследовал мимо, бережно поддерживая Гарри.  
  
Луна увидела глаза Гарри и каким-то шестым чувством поняла, что он смотрит и совсем ничего перед собой не видит. Просто ничегошеньки.  
  
\- Охо-хо, - покачала она головой. – Ну и год. Хотя особенно жалко всё же мистера и миссис Диггори. Нет, те, у кого есть родители, не должны участвовать в подобных турнирах! Я бы точно не стала, мне папу жалко.  
  
Приняв такое решение, Луна встала с корточек и серьезно сообщила подходящему министру:  
  
\- Я в Турнирах участвовать не буду.  
  
\- Что? – опешил Фадж. Сопровождающий его дементор наклонился ближе.  
  
\- Спасибо, мне пока не нужно, - вежливо сказала дементору Луна и снова повернулась к министру. – Я говорю, что я твердо решила, что участвовать в Турнирах не буду.  
  
\- Да кого это волнует, - нервно хмыкнул Фадж. Дементор отодвинулся от Луны и пересек коридор, зависая у дверей кабинета.  
  
\- Меня волнует, - Луна была непреклонна.  
  
\- Не школа, а сумасшедший дом какой-то, - Фадж поспешно отошел от Луны и взялся за ручку кабинета.  
  
\- Полностью с вами согласна, - прошептала вслед Луна и снова уселась ждать.  
  
Минуты то текли, то бежали, но терпеливая Луна дождалась того, что хотела и боялась увидеть. Два аврора прошли в кабинет и обратно уже показались с левитируемым перед собой Барти Краучем. Луна не знала, что с Барти Краучем, для неё он всё также оставался Аластором Хмури, только теперь, судя по его остекленевшим глазам, он уже вряд ли мог увидеть то, что хотела ему показать девочка.  
  
Наконец она покинула свой пост, направляясь вслед за аврорами, чтобы своими глазами увидеть, как они покидают Хогвартс, унося с собой пленника, связанного уже ставшими ненужными путами.  
  
\- Я сразу подумал, что это нехороший человек, - заметил Аргус Филч, неслышно выросший за спиной Луны, и каркающе рассмеялся. – Разве станет достойный человек покрывать ночные прогулки этого несносного Поттера?  
  
Луна не ответила. Она много что могла сказать этому гнусному человеку, но промолчала.  
  
Также молча она вернулась в гостиную Равенкло, где в окружении подружек рыдала Чжоу. Глаза китаянки распухли от слез, а рыдание уже перешло во всхлипывания и какие-то нечеловеческие завывания. Равенкловцы неуверенно топтались у диванчика, на котором сидела Чжоу с подругами, не зная, что сказать.  
  
Луна хотела подняться к себе, но потом передумала и подошла к Чжоу.  
  
\- Пойдем, - строго сказала она, беря китаянку за руку. – Надо умыться и посидеть молча. После слез ты будешь помнить только слезы. А он… он заслужил, чтобы помнили его.  
  
Луна помогла Чжоу умыться и успокоиться. А потом они сидели всю ночь в гостиной и молчали. Говорить им было не о чем. Каждая запоминала свое.  
  
***  
  
Дорогой мой дневничок! Вот и подошел к концу учебный год, правда, здорово? Сегодня я еду домой к папе. Интересно, как у него продвигаются дела в журнале, он так мало мне писал об этом! Боюсь, морщерогие кизляки всё-таки тема не для популярного издания, и папа зря отдал этому целый разворот в каждом журнале.  
  
Ничего, этим летом я всерьез займусь другими существами, например, дементорами. Мне кажется, я начала понимать, что тут не так. На эти мысли меня навел Патронус. Заклинание, которое отгоняет дементора, причем именно отгоняет, а не убивает – основывается на положительных эмоциях, и это очень важно. Оно не пугает дементора, а просто дает ему понять, что человеку и так хорошо. Все грустное и тоскливое скрывается за щитом Патронуса, и дементор отступает, понимая, что человек не нуждается в его помощи.  
  
Да, именно помощи! Исследуя все записи по этому вопросу, я поняла, что дементоры считают благом свой поцелуй, который вытягивает всё, что человеку неприятно. Однако эти странные существа не учитывают, что человек остается человеком, пока балансирует на грани радости и недовольства, пока помнит горе и чувствует ненависть, знает о плохом, а не только хорошем.  
  
Находясь в беспрерывном переживании счастливых моментов, человек перестает реагировать на внешние раздражители, уходит в себя, что и воспринимается окружающими как потеря души. В какой-то мере это так и есть, ведь душа – это то, что болит. За кого-то или за что-то.  
  
Таким образом, я уверена, что воздействие поцелуя дементора обратимо, и всех, кто ему подвергся, можно вернуть обратно. Я хотела бы понять, как именно, но меня смущает этичность этого желания. Имею ли я право возвращать людям боль, чтобы делать их людьми? Необходимо ли это? Они сейчас счастливы, им хорошо, пусть, чаще всего и незаслуженно, но так хорошо с этой болью им быть не могло. Конечно, у них есть родные и близкие, у которые болит за них, но насколько этично делать больно кому-то, чтобы облегчить боль другим?  
  
Я не знаю. Но мне почему-то кажется, что я могу сделать подарок тому, кто мне нравился в этом учебном году, и не публиковать свои исследования как можно дольше. Желать чьей-то смерти, убивать и ненавидеть – сколько боли было в нем, пусть он поживет так. В конце концов, это не такой уж плохой конец для его истории.  
  
И знаешь что, дневничок. Когда я стану старая и перестану целоваться с мужем, я обязательно приду в Азкабан, где всё ещё будет жив тот, кого я поцеловала первым. И тогда я поцелую его, чтобы он же стал и последним. Когда-нибудь. Через много лет.  
  
Я знаю, он дождется меня. И если его губы дрогнут, когда я коснусь их своими, то я обещаю – я использую возможность вернуть ему его самого. И пусть ему будет больно, пусть меня не поймут друзья и родные, пусть. Я буду болеть вместе с ним, потому что тогда, на исходе моих дней, я смогу себе это позв…  
  
…олить.  
  
Клякса. Клякса прямо посреди листа, ужас, правда? И убрать её не могу, потому что соленая жидкость моментально въедается в бумагу. Ну и пусть будет. По крайней мере, я точно не забуду о своем обещании. Если ты больше никуда не пропадешь, мой дорогой дневничок. Ты не пропадай, ладно?  
  
Мне еще столько придется тебе рассказать.  
  
Fin  
  
  



End file.
